


Stiles Stilinski Kinktober 2019

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Stiles Stilinski, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Glasses, Glasses kink, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, In Public, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Relations, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sir Kink, Spanking, Stockings, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Table Sex, Tie Kink, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virgin OFC, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wall Sex, ass worship, breath play, corset kink, corsets, sexting videos, sexy Halloween costumes, sixty nine, stiles stilinski kinktober, stockings kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski x OC - Relationship, Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader, stiles stilinski x ofc
Kudos: 98





	1. Surprising Text

This is day 2 of kinktober

Words: 1750

Kinks: Sexting, Dirty Talk, Masturbation (Mutual)

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x (OFC Emily) 

Summery: A surprising text from Stiles, makes Emily’s entire night more interesting and changes their relationship possibly forever.

Emily finally arrived home after a hard day at school,then as if that wasn’t enough to finish her day. Scott had then roped everyone into a last minute pack meeting, meaning that she was getting home late, yet again. Sighing she kicked off her shoes at the door before putting them away. Trudging through the house she looked for her parents and brother, frowning a little when only her big brother was in the kitchen. He sat at the table stuffing a sandwich into his face, so clearly her parents were busy, no way in hell their mum would have stood for that before dinner.

“Before you ask they’re out. Dad said make sure you do your homework before you go out this time” he mumbled around his mouth full of food.

Emily sighed rolling her eyes at him as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “Yes thank you, dickhead. Besides I’m staying in tonight, oh and do everyone a favour, try chewing” she snarked before quickly leaving the room. Hearing him shout something unintelligible behind her and she ignored it, as she usually did when he spoke lately. Quickly making her way upstairs. “Thank god” Emily groaned, throwing herself down onto the bed.

After laying there for awhile she checked her phone. Looking through she realised she had a few messages waiting to be read. One from Lydia but there were two from Stiles. She quickly read the message from Lydia first.

Lydia had sent her, her notes on coaches econ class and Emily had sighed in relief, quickly sending her a thank you. 

Emily briefly glanced at the unopened messages from Stiles, deciding that he was probably ranting about something or other, again. Emily decided to have a shower before replying. 

The shower was warm and welcoming as Emily let the steam envelop her, groaning happily as it allowed her to finally relax for the first time today. When she finally and reluctantly climbed out of the shower. She wrapped a fluffy dressing gown around her body, quickly brushing her hair before flopping back onto the bed and grabbed her phone. 

Glancing at the clock she quickly realised it was much later than she’d originally thought, homework could wait until tomorrow. 

As she clicked open the first message from Stiles she almost fell off the bed. It read: ‘You looked good enough to eat today, wanted you so bad, you make me so hard.’ Emily’s eyes were wide, her mouth dropped open in shock as she glanced down at the second message, it was a blurry picture, if her mouth could have dropped further it would have. Did Stiles Stilinski just try and send her a dick pic.

She quickly went to type a message back, but paused midway. What the hell did she even reply to that. So she tried to act unnerved as she replied, 

‘Hey, so I don’t know if you meant to send me the last couple of messages. Or maybe they were they meant for someone else. Everything okay?’

Emily held her breath as she pressed send. She couldn’t deny the fact that his words had caused her to sit a little more uncomfortably. Before she knew it, she had another message from Stiles.

‘Fuck. Sorry, I didn’t know I'd sent it. I mean yeah it was for you, but I never actually send messages like this. Sorry if I annoyed you or upset you. We can just forget it if you want.’

There it was confirmation the message was meant for her, he only didn’t mean to send it in case she wasn’t interested basically. She swallowed hard and nervous as she sent the next message.

‘No. Not annoyed or upset. Curious though, what about the second message? ‘

Emily kept her eyes on the screen waiting for his reply, hoping she hadn’t freaked him out now. Luckily she wasn’t waiting long before her phone flashed with his name again.

‘That’s good. I’m glad it doesn’t bother you, uh okay. The second message was probably a mistake. I guess I was gonna send a picture then thought better of it and it ended up blurry.’

Emily often forgot that Stiles even rambled over text, she couldn’t help but giggle slightly at his answer. Her teeth scraped over her lip as she typed out the next reply.

‘Maybe you should take it better next time. So good enough to eat huh?’

As the message sent she waited nervously, a few minutes passed and she wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have brought it up again. She glanced at the message waiting for the dots to appear. After waiting for what felt like forever she jumped up and tossed her dressing gown on the floor, pulling on some knickers and a bra. Then she heard her text tone and practically jumped on her bed. Quickly opening the new message from Stiles.

‘Maybe I will. You know, if you want me too ;) Since you want to know, yeah you really did. The way you looked up at me, smiling while you were bent over the desk. All I could think about was walking up behind you, seeing just how perfect that ass of yours is under that little skirt.’

As she read the words on her screen she visibly shivered, the thought alone of him on his knees behind her, between her legs, well it was enough to send a wave of arousal through her body.

I wish that you had :P What would you have done then? ;)

Almost immediately she received a reply.

‘I’d take you into the bathroom and lock the door, pick you up and put you up on the counter and spread those gorgeous legs.’

Emily shivered at his words a small involuntary moan slipping past her lips, where the hell had this Stiles been hiding she thought to herself. 

‘Sounds good. ;) I wish I could hear your voice but my brother is home :( Anyway keep going Stilinski you were saying?…. ;)’

Emily pouted scowling at her door, why hadn’t her parents got her a god damn lock for the door and why was her stupid brother still here.

‘That’s okay, pretty girl, plenty of time for that. ;P Since you asked so nicely. I bet you’d look real good with your legs wrapped around my neck, I’d make you come so hard on my tongue, feel your legs shaking around my head….’

“Fuck me” Emily moaned to herself quietly as possibly, reading over his words again and again as her hand slipped slowly down her stomach and into her underwear. Feeling how wet he had made her she whimpered, her fingers sliding through her folds easily, before moving up to circle her clit as she struggled to type out the next message.

‘Making me so wet Stiles. Wish I could feel your mouth right now. Wish I could see you’

She received a reply immediately, throwing her head back into the pillow forcing herself to slow down, not to come just yet. Looking down at her phone, she had to chew on her lip hearing the stairs creak to stop from making any noise.

‘Fuck, are you playing with yourself Em? Making me so hard right now, wish I could feel how tight that little pussy is. ;)’

Emily almost bit a hole in her lip, first reading his message then the picture that followed. Easy to say this one was of far better quality than the last one. Her eyes slowly looked over the picture, studying every perfect inch of it. This was the first time Emily had even seen him with his shirt off. He was toned more than she had thought, his abs were visible, she followed the line of hair down from his belly button. Her mouth dropping open at just how gifted he was, his large hand wrapped around the thick base. He was everything she hoped and more under those clothes.

‘I might have to insist that you never wear clothes again, Because hot damn Stiles where the hell have you been hiding all of that! Bet you’d fill me up perfectly with that thick cock baby. ;)’

She quickly sat up and removed her bra, deciding to do something she never had before. Wiggling out of her underwear he kicked both items to the floor, before laying back on the bed in her best seductive pose. Pushing two fingers inside herself again she gasped, deciding to wait a few seconds then she took the picture. Glancing at it quickly she pressed send, swallowing thickly at the thought of disappointing him. Less than a minute later her phone pinged again,

‘Are you trying to fucking kill me! Jesus Christ! That is the hottest thing that I’ve ever seen! :O So close now beautiful, you gonna come for me?! We can do it together’

‘Yes Stiles, so close. You gonna fuck me hard? Make me come on that thick cock, make me beg for it?’

Emily asked straight away, turning herself on further she was literally on the edge now. 

‘Oh yeah. Hard and fast, watch that pretty mouth fall open, begging me to make you come. Gonna smack that sexy ass, pull your hair so your pressed tight up against me. Play with that little clit, until you finally let go’

She could hear herself panting louder as she read the message, glancing back up at his picture she felt herself fall over the edge of that cliff, her pussy squeezing her fingers tightly. She tried to hold in but she found herself calling out his name as she came. What she hadn’t realised is that she had rolled on her phone and called him.

“Oh fuck Em”

It didn’t register at first as his actual voice filled her ears, a blissful smile on her face until she heard his voice again. She grabbed her phone and put it to her ear. 

“Hello?” she asked nervously, dropping back into her pillows.

“Hey you” he rasped in reply, she whimpered a little as his now husky voice stirred the heat inside her.

“Sorry about that” Emily apologised through gritted teeth.

“Don’t apologise, please. It turns out just what I needed. Incidentally the sexiest noise anyone ever made” Stiles chuckled, she could practically see the stupid grin on his face.

“Maybe you should hear it in person” Emily giggled nervously, fiddling with the edge of her pillow.

“Sounds like a plan sexy” Stiles agreed happily.


	2. Bring That Ass Out Here

Day 4 of Kinkbingo

Words: 3325

Kinks: Dirty Talk, Voyeurism (Sex in public) (x2), Ass worship

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x Reader

Summery: You and your boyfriend decided tonight is time to try something different, Stiles catches you off guard twice in one night sending you into orgasm over orgasm, and it isn’t always private and for his eyes only.

Your boyfriend was throwing a party tonight, which on his own probably would have surprised most people, of course, he wasn’t alone though because Lydia had been the one who had convinced him to do it, since his dad was away for a few days. You couldn’t wait to spend some time with him, you couldn’t wait to blow off some steam as a couple with the pack. 

Now your homework was done, you dropped your legs off of the bed you grabbed your outfit from the door, quickly look through your draw until you found the underwear you knew were his favourite, tossing them all on your bed. Grabbing your phone from your bedside table and turning on your radio, while you flicked through the messages, grinning widely when you noticed you had a message from Stiles.

You couldn’t deny you were a little jealous of the redhead, especially with her helping him out tonight, before you had come along Stiles had been slightly obsessed with her, Scott’s characterisation of Stiles’ interest in Lydia. You were sure Stiles knew about how you felt when it came to him and her, since he had always tried to comfort you when she was around but you didn’t need it, you trusted him.

The only thing was that every time you were alone with him, you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, neither could he. Things had gotten a lot more experimental lately between the two of you, you couldn’t help but love that side of him.

You took your phone into the bathroom with you, deciding to text him after your shower. A shower which had taken much longer than you had first thought, you jumped a little your hand going over your heart as the phone started ringing. “Shit” you grumbled awkwardly reaching for it, quickly answering it once you had hold of the damn thing.

“Oh good, so you didn’t die” Stiles mumbled sarcastically, you couldn’t help but giggle at him.

“No Stiles, sorry. Long shower. I’m actually still in here, right now” you answered cheekily, biting your lip when you heard him groan on the other end of the phone.

“I texted you over an hour ago” he grumbled before he actually seemed to hear what you had just said, “Wait, did you just say still in the shower? I’m sorry, I just miss you baby, you look so good wet” he moaned, you could practically see him biting his lip, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him but the smile never left your lips.

“Okay, down boy” you laughed before continuing, “So are you still throwing the party at your place?” you asked turning off the shower, though you were pretty sure you knew the answer when he sighed over the phone. “What is it?” you asked him when you got out of the shower and grabbed your towel.

“We we’re gonna have to move it to Lydia’s, too many people found out about it. I just wouldn’t have had enough room at home” he muttered, and you could hear the unnecessary guilt lacing his tone.

“Makes sense, guess I should bring my bikini then” you replied with a smirk, quickly pulling out your swim bag from under your bed, as your mind drifted to Lydia’s massive outdoor swimming pool..

“Fuck woman! Are you trying to kill me. You know how good your ass looks in that thing. God I miss your ass” Stiles groaned, a door closing somewhere where he was.

“I know you do baby, not long now. But no, not trying to kill you just yet. I’ll see you soon Stilinski” you laughed hanging up when you heard him curse on the other end of the line.

Grabbing your beach towel you tossed it in your bag with your bikini, and a change of outfit just in case you couldn’t get home tonight, which was pretty likely. You dressed quickly after that, deciding to take your makeup with you for later, since you were only going to end up in the pool as soon as the party started.

You arrived at Lydia’s house just over an hour after Stiles had called, the party had already started clearly, as you spotted cars surrounding the large house and people were inside and outside the house, music and voices the only thing you could hear around you. You sighed parking up your car, grabbing your bag and locking up you headed around to the back of the house.

You were quickly greeted by a massive hug by a half naked Lydia, a huff of breath leaving your lips at the rough impact. “I am so glad you’re here” she sighed letting you go and stepping back, she frowned at you. “What’s with all the clothes?” she asked curiously raising that perfectly maintained eyebrow.

You grinned at her holding up your bag, “I’ll go change then I take it?” you asked though you already knew the answer, she was quickly shoving your through the crowds of people and into her bathroom, to your surprise she came inside with you.

“I’m so sorry about this babe. I know we were just going to have a few of us together, but you know what it's like. One person slips up and suddenly half the school has invited themselves” she sighed, leaning back against her bathtub.

You just shrugged, your dress pooling at your feet. “Doesn’t matter, it’s not your fault Lyd’s. We can still have a good time” you grinned as you started to change, then the door opened and you squealed covering yourself with your arms. Lydia rushed to the door slamming it closed, giving you an apologetic look.

When a voice you recognised let out a pained noise you laughed, motionting for Lydia to open the door. Stiles walked in bashfully, as he rubbed at his nose, “Ouch by the way” he grumbled, glancing between you and Lydia. “Did I. Did I interrupt something?” he asked a smirked edging those perfect lips. 

“Not particularly, such a dirty mind” you laughed.

“I’ll meet you guys outside” Lydia winked at you closing the door behind her, Stiles was quick to lock it once she was gone.

“Behave” you half laughed half groaned, watching Stiles as his eyes raked down your body, pulling that bottom lip between his teeth. You bent over watching him carefully as you kicked off the pair of his favourite panties, and pulled up your bikini bottoms. 

“Yeah, I really don’t want to though” Stiles grinned quickly pinning you between his chest and the wall.

“Baby, come on I just got this on” you pouted as his hands, moved around to cup your ass, his long fingers digging into your skin, slipping just under the material to get a good grip.

“But I missed you baby, missed this perfect ass” he breathed against your neck, his lips grazing the skin, as one of his hands slipped into the front of your bikini bottoms. “Fuck you’re wet” he groaned letting two long fingers slip easily through your folds. 

Your head dropped back against the wall, as he pushed the fingers inside you, “Stiles, there are p-people outside who wanna use t-this” you panted as he started pumping his fingers you whimpered as he picked up the speed.

“They can wait, wanna feel you come on my fingers. Let ‘em know who’s making you feel so good” Stiles grunted as your nails sank into his bicep, you shook your head biting your lip to keep from screaming his name.

“No, I can’t” you whimpered, your other hand reaching up gripping his hair tightly.

Stiles sucked a mark into your neck making your legs start to shake, as he pulled away from you with a scrape of his teeth, you heard that dark chuckle that always made you shiver. “I know you’re close baby girl, I can feel it. Let go, scream for me” Stiles grunted, shifting his hand so that he was hooking his fingers against that magical spot inside you, the one that had you seeing stars and the heel of his hand was rubbing against your clit. 

“Stiles, please” you moaned louder than you meant to, pulling his lips back to your neck. You knew you were to lost to him now, you didn’t want to fight it even if you could, he felt so good, too good, you certainly didn’t miss the smirk on those gorgeous lips of his against your neck.

“Sorry, what was that?” Stiles questioned against your neck, the hand not buried inside you was tightly gripping your ass cheek, long fingers probably leaving bruises for everyone to see, but you didn’t care at that moment.

‘You’re an ass’ is what you wanted to say to him, but your hands tightened their hold on him, keeping him impossibly close as you came hard, screaming his name, just like he had wanted you to do.

“Oh fuck. That’s my girl” Stiles growled, slowly pulling his fingers from you when you came down, grinning at him like an idiot he sucked his fingers between his lips, watching as you bit your own, your yes on his fingers. He let his fingers go with a pop, you kept your fingers tight in his hair pulling his lips to yours.

His tongue immediately slipping between your lips, claiming your mouth perfectly, it was slow and passionate as Stiles adjusted himself in his swim shorts. Trying to pull his shirt over his raging hard on. You both pulled away from the kiss and you smiled at him, “Want any help with that?” you asked cheekily, your eyes travelling down to where his hand was still squeezing. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but there was someone hammering on the door.

He sighed brushing the hair from your face, “Maybe later beautiful, i’m sure we can figure something out” Stiles grinned as you pulled his lips back to yours for a chaste kiss. He hummed against your lips, groaning when you slapped his hand away from your ass.

“Come on you” you laughed sorting out your bikini again, before dragging him out the door, you didn’t miss him chuckling behind you as the people waiting were whooping at the pair of you.

After quickly stashing your bag in one of Lydia’s spare rooms you both headed back down to the pool, Stiles wrapping his arm around your waist as you walk, making you smile softly as you make it outside you reach up on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek. Causing that perfect sweet smile gracing his lips, practically melting your insides.

Lydia hand you both a drink as soon as you stepped outside, you thanked her with a wink her way, you tugged Stiles towards the space that had been made into dance floor, where you spotted Scott and Malia dancing. Hugs were exchanged between the four of you, “You two should learn to keep it down” Malia announce suddenly, in that blunt tone that had you blushing.

Scott laughed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, hooking his chin over her shoulder, “You’re one to talk” you snorted suddenly receiving wide eyes from Scott, Stiles burst out laughing behind you.

“Shots!?” Scott announced suddenly making the three of you look at him, as he pulled out a bottle of something from the bar behind him. 

“I really missed you Scotty” you grinned as Malia wrapped her arm around your shoulder, the four of you taking seats at one of the spare spaces by the pool. 

The time passed quickly as you sat there, feet gently wading water in the pool talking about how your years were going, the laughs flowing almost as easily as the conversation. You weren’t sure how long had passed but you suddenly noticed it was dark, clearly you had drank a lot more than you thought. Which Scott made clearer when he frowned at the empty bottle in his hand.

“Ah well” he grinned tugging Malia into the pool, her scream echoing around the pool, you and Stiles laughed, but you noticed a look in Scotts eyes that you didn’t like. You pulled your legs out of the pool and got to your feet. 

“Don’t you dare McCall” you warned him with a fake glare as you backed up, you quickly realised your mistake when your back bumped into something solid. You spun around coming face to face with Stiles. 

“You wouldn’t dare” you scolded him, already backing up he smirked at you hands grabbing your hips gently.

“Oh but I would, I just remembered how good you look wet” he whispered huskily in your ear, before you had time to react he threw you over his shoulder and jumped into the pool, you screamed as the water surrounded you. 

His hands were still on you when you emerged from the water, splashing him in the face. Stiles grinned wiggling his eyebrows at you, pressing his lips quickly against yours. You couldn’t help but sigh happily against his lips, the warmth of the alcohol tingling through your body as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

The party had died down somewhat with pretty much only the pack remaining, along with a few random people. But in that moment the only one you could see was Stiles, you’d even almost forgotten about Malia and Scott just a few feet away. Not that they were concerned with the two of you, they were currently in a very similar position to the two of you.

“Fuck I love you” Stiles breathed against your lips as he pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. 

“Oh yeah, how much?” you smiled cheekily, jumping a little awkwardly and wrapping your legs around his waist. Stiles bit his lip meeting your eyes and swallowing hard, his hands moving to cup your ass like he did most of the time.

“Shit baby girl” Stiles groaned quietly as you rolled your hips against him, but you heard him even over the music, his fingers tightening against your skin. One of your hands slipped up into his wet hair, running your fingers through the shorter strands at the back of his neck. 

Tugging him forward slightly you pushed your lips against his again, just as Stiles had you wedged between him and the side of the pool. Your unoccupied hand slipped into the water and pushed into Stiles’ shorts, you heard him gasp a little as he pulled back from your lips, his eyes wide on yours as he swallowed nervously, glancing beside the two of you at Scott and Malia who were otherwise occupied. “You want me Stiles?” you questioned against his lips, he groaned as your small hand wrapped his considerable length, dropping his head against your shoulder.

You give him a few slow strokes feeling his teeth nip at your skin, he groans as your thumb swipes over the swollen head of his cock, Stiles moves your bikini bottoms to the side as one of his hands briefly leaves your ass, “Want you so fucking bad” he confesses as he presses a sloppy kiss against your cheek.

You pull him from the confines of his swim shorts, he lifts you slightly helping you to line up with his cock which is throbbing needily in your hand.

You whimper as quietly as you can biting your lip as he slips easily inside you, well there was doing it in public behind a closed locked door, then there was doing it in public right next to two of your best friends. Your hands move to his shoulders as his sinks inside you fully, both of you look at each other, you’re nerves are making you hot and tingly as you look into those gorgeous brown eyes you know he feels the same.

You hear splashing from the other side of the pool pretty sure you know what’s going on, but you can’t find it in you to care. Especially as Stiles moves his hips for the first time, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back inside you. Your nails dig into his shoulders and you bite your lip as you lift yourself and sink back down, watching as Stiles bites into his lip.

“Fuck I can’t take it, gotta fuck you hard baby” he groans, pulling out like before this time he practically snaps his hips forward, pulling a deep moan from your chest, he picks up a brutal pace until your gasping in his arms, nails biting hard into his skin, the feeling of your orgasm coming fast.

“Stiles, I don’t think I can wait. I’m gonna come” you whimper as his eyes flick to yours, his fingers digging hard into your ass as he pants into your mouth.

“Such a dirty little girl today, you know they’re probably watching us now” his voice rumbles against your lips, and you can’t help the whimper that slips past your lips at the thought. 

“Please Stiles” you moan kissing him quickly, biting his lip he nods fast fingers moving to rub at your clit. You release his lip your head dropping back as you come hard, you’re sure you see starts this time. Your entire body shaking as he fucks you through it growling your name against your throat, as he nips and sucks the skin.

You pull your head up when you feel the way his hips begin to stutter, “Fuck so close baby, you feel so good” he grunts loudly, his sweaty forehead pressing against yours. You run your tongue up his neck, collecting the water droplets as you go, feeling his breathing increasing somehow, you pull his earlobe between your teeth. 

“Gonna feel this for days baby, all marked up. Feel so good in my pussy, no one makes me come like you” you moan feeling him shudder against you, as you back slams harder into the side of the pool as he comes hard. You watch the way his mouth drops open, eyes scrunched shut tightly, before his head drops into the dip between your neck and shoulders.

“Shit, fuck me” Stiles pants against your skin, you can’t help but giggle as he looks up at you with a lazy smile.

“Little late for that” you wink, he pulls you into another mind blowing kiss making you melt against him, your hands softly running over the marks you’d left on his back and shoulders. A throat clearing makes the pair of you snap your attention to the other side of the pool.

“Didn’t need to see that” Scott half laughs eyeing Stiles who just rolls his eyes.

“Oh yeah? Why you still here then?” he challenges making Scott frown. 

“We were. Busy” Scott reasons making Stiles smirk his point made.

“I thought it was hot” Malia shrugs sending you a wink you can’t help but laugh dropping your head against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Wanna go inside, see everyone else?” Stiles asks you letting your ass go and you wince a little, settling on the pools floor. “Wait, did I hurt you?” Stiles questions immediately with a frown, worry lacing his tone.

“No baby. It was perfect just a bit sore” you grin at him, making him sigh in relief, “I promise, I feel amazing. Lets go” you assure him, as he helps you out of the pool.

“Still to much information” Scott calls as he and Malia climb out of the pool as well. 

“Fuck you man” Stiles laughs throwing an arm across your shoulders and pressing a kiss to your head.

“No thank you dude! You’re far too rough” Scott mocks with a laughs back, earning him a shove and a snort from Stiles as you all walk in together like nothing had happened. Even if it had been one of the most amazing sexual experiences of your life.


	3. Blue Birthday Bow

Day 6 Of Kinktober!

Words: 3230

Kinks: Lingerie, Oral Fixation, Dirty Talk

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x OC (Jessica)

Summery: With Stiles’ birthday usually being full of monsters, this year his girlfriend decides she wants to give him a birthday to remember. Jessica wants to worship him and show him just how much she loves him.

Today was a very special day, it was the 8th of April. Maybe it wasn’t important to a tonne of people, but today was her man’s birthday and Jessica was going to make sure that Stiles had a birthday to remember. She sat in the stands with Lydia and Malia watching him run around the field, slowly getting better at lacrosse as the year went on. 

He never ceased to amaze her, he had the biggest heart she had ever known, quite frankly he was so smart that she sometimes worried he would get bored of her. It didn’t hurt that the man was damn good to look at, she knew other people thought as much, but she trusted him like she had never trusted anyone before. Stiles always made sure he told her just how smart he thought she was, made sure she knew just how beautiful he thought she was. 

Most mornings they woke up together and he would be tucked up tightly against her back, a leg pushed between her own, arms wrapped around her body tightly. Groaning when she told him it was time to get up, he quite clearly not not a morning person, but she didn’t mind it meant she got to wake him up.

Jessica smiled widely and waved down at him as he stopped for a drink, he grinned back at her waving quickly, before coach was calling him back the match almost finished. She laughed watched him throw his hands in the air. 

The way that he moved now was unreal, so fast and on targets with his shots, god had he always been that fast. One thing was for sure, Jess definitely approved of the kit, the way that those shorts hugged his peachy ass had her shifting in her seat.

An elbow to her ribs distracted her from staring, she came face to face with Lydia’s smirking face, eyebrows raised questionably high. “What?” Jess asked confused.

“You’re drooling” Malia stated simply, Jess rolled her eyes at the pair unfazed, knowing that she didn’t mean it literally.

“So what, My man’s hot” Jess grinned her eyes flicking down to the field, immediately spotting Stiles. Lydia cleared her throat, calling her attention back Jessica at least had the good grace to blush and apologise this time.

“I was just wondering, did you figure out what your main present is for Stiles yet?” Lydia asked as coach blew the whistle indicating the end of the match. Beacon Hills had won. She heard Stiles calling her name, and she quickly turned blowing him a kiss and sent him a wink.

Turning back to Lydia she let the smirk grace her red lips, “Oh yeah, pretty sure he won't know what hit him” Jess grinned excitedly, linking arms with Lydia and waving to Malia as she headed off to meet Scott. 

“Okay, keep talking. That devious look on your face has me interested” Lydia smiled pulling her close, as the pair walked through the sea of people, heading for the parking lot. 

“So, Stiles wants me to stay tonight. So I was thinking while he showers at home, I could get the surprise ready, you know for when he gets out” Jess said tugging her dress to the side.

Lydia beamed at her squeezing her a little tighter, “Have I ever told you how proud of you I am?” she giggled, Jess pulling them to a stop just before Rosco and she spotted Stiles coming out of the school. “That’s what we picked out the other day right?” Lydia asked as they hid behind a car.

“Yeah, that’s the one” Jess answered unable to stop smiling, at the mere thought of his face. “Oh shit. I almost forgot, did you manage to get what I asked for?” Jess asked quickly spotting Stiles’ sneakers beneath one of the cars. Lydia pulled the ribbon out of her bag quickly stuffing it into Jess’ bag as they shot up from the floor, just as Stiles rounded the corner frowning at the pair.

“So, do I even wanna know what you two are up to?” Stiles asked a little nervously, shifting his backpack over his shoulder, as he tossed his gym bag in his jeep.

“No. Probably not baby” Jess grinned kissing Lydia’s cheek, mouthing a thankyou before pulling Stiles into a big hug.

“Happy birthday, Stiles” Lydia smirked, giving Jess a wink as she left the two of them alone.

“Yeah, so you two are weird” Stiles frowned looking down at Jess with a playful smirk. 

“Shut up. You love it, come on we should get back, because frankly Stiles, you stink” she laughed attempting to climb into the jeep as Stiles shoved her playfully. Shutting the door once she was safely inside he jogged around to his own side.

They talked all the way home, with Stiles insisting that something was going on between Jess and Lydia. Jess shrugged, claiming she had no idea what he was talking about, Stiles was pulling up to the house before either of them knew it.

Once they parked the jeep Stiles helped Jess down, “Such a short ass” he laughed as she climbed onto his back, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah well you’re a nerd and you love that i’m a short ass” Jess challenged, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her inside. 

Stiles shrugged knowing that of course, at least in this instance she was right. 

Stiles unlocked the door refusing to put Jessica down, simply carrying her inside he finally let her down at the bottom of the stairs. “So, what did you want to do tonight?” Jess asked doing her best to sound genuinely curious, as they headed up to his bedroom so Stiles could grab his things before the shower.

“I don’t mind, just wanna spend some time with my girl” Stiles said simply, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand once they were inside his room.

“Okay, whatever you want birthday boy” Jess smiled flopping down onto his bed, turning to face him, leaning on her elbow for support. Watching him as he pulled out his favourite sleep clothes, a groan left her lips when he pulled off his lacrosse shirt and tossed it into the pile of dirty clothes by his door.

“Wanna come with me?” Stiles asked suggestively, his teeth running over his bottom lip as he eyed her carefully.

Jess quickly shook her head pushing down the need to go with him then and there, they hadn’t even touched in what felt like months, what with everything that had been going on and there was a sudden, now there was an intense throbbing between her thighs that she was doing her utmost to ignore.

Stiles frowned a little at her behaviour but seemed to shrug it off, “Okay, guess I’ll see you in a minute then” he said under his breath slightly as he left the room, looking a little defeated, Jess felt bad but she was sure that he would forgive her when he came back.

As soon as she heard the shower start and the door clicked closed, Jess practically jumped up from the bed. She quickly undressed, folding her clothes and placing them on Stiles’ desk. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself lingerie properly, the darker blue lace was around the edges of the light blue that cupped her breasts. The panties were the same, except not leaving as much to the imagination, but they were lined around the edges in the dark blue lace, she quickly tied the bow that Lydia had given her loosely around the thin and see through dressing gown she had brought with her. Letting it hang loose around her breasts which the bra was pushing up perfectly.

Hearing the shower shutting off, she quickly laid back on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and she placed one of her feet flat on the bed, next to her other knee and let it drop slightly to the side.

The door to the bathroom opened and she swallowed nervously, running a hand through her hair, giving her slight sex hair, not that it exactly mattered right about now. Jess could feel the burning heat in her stomach, as the butterflies started dancing with her increasing nerves and excitement.

Stiles entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, the slight dip of the V beginning to form, Jess couldn’t help but watch as small droplets of water rolled down his toned stomach, disappearing beneath the towel. Licking her lips she realised that he was yet to notice her, waiting patiently as he rubbed at his hair with a towel, a little roughly when he pulled it back his hair was standing up on end. Looking so fluffy and sexy, all Jess could think about doing was running her fingers through it.

Not able to wait any longer, thanks to the throbbing between her thighs becoming too much, Jessica cleared her throat. Golden brown eyes snapping towards her, “Hey handsome, happy birthday” she breathed seductively, watching the way Stiles’ eyes ran down the length of her body, practically devouring her. She then watched as he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing noticeably in his throat taking a step towards his bed.

“Wow” Stiles breathed out, with a shaky breath. Licking his lips as he took another few slow steps towards the bed. Jess watched him carefully, her heart thudding in her chest as he advanced on her, his gorgeous eyes devouring her as he moved.

“You said blue was pretty right?” Jess smiled crawling towards him on the bed, getting up on her knees she met him at the beds edge. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck when he was finally close enough, “Yeah, especially on you” Stiles groaned slipping his hands around, up under her thin dressing gown he cupped her ass with those long fingers.

Jess nudged at Stiles’ nose with her own, feeling his breath ghost over her lips. “I missed you so much baby” Jessica whimpered, her lips just barely brushing across his.

Stiles mumbled her name, hands leaving her ass coming up to cup her face, he quickly pulled her into a kiss, deep and passionate. Jess moaned against his plump lips, pulling his body against hers. One of Stiles’ hands left her face, slowly smoothing his way down her body, causing Jess’ body to shiver every time his long talented fingers brushed against the fabric.

Fingers wrapping around the bow he tugged it gently, but it was enough for the ribbon to fall to the bed. Leaving her dressing gown open to his hungry gaze as his lips left hers, “You know what you being all dressed up does to me” Stiles groaned pushing the light fabric from her shoulders. 

“Why do you think I did it” she grins deviously as he smirks back at her. Jessica shifted up the bed laying back against the cushions, right as Stiles began slowly climbing over her. His plump lips kissing at every new part of skin he came across, all the way from her calves to her inner thighs, until he finally reached her soaked panties. Flattening his tongue, he licked a line up the material, watching as Jess shifted on the bed, arching her hips towards him slightly, a gasp falling from her kiss swollen lips.

A long finger pushes her panties to the side and she’s begging him for more, but Stiles takes his time, just like he always does between her legs, slow and savouring until she can’t take anymore. She knows where he wants her legs by now, she quickly lets them hook over his shoulders.

Stiles repeats the same movement with his tongue, but against her skin his gaze still firmly locked on her face as she scrunches the sheets in her hands. “Do it baby” he breaths against her sensitive pussy, just as he teasingly slow slides two fingers inside her. 

She moans his name her hips arching further towards him, doing what she wanted to do she pushes her hands into his hair, as his tongue begins licking around his fingers.

His fingers pick up speed, Jess never quite understood how he knew her body as well as he did. He played her like a finely tuned instrument, knowing just where to apply the pressure that had her begging to come in minutes.

Stiles moved his mouth, sealing it around her tight bundle of nerves, she was on the brink and he knew just how to push her over the edge, hell if he had his way he would have spent hours between her legs.

“Stiles, please” Jess begged, Stiles started flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth over her clit, she was desperately trying to pull him closer, rolling her hips down into his face. Stiles took pity on her, moving his fingers just so, “Yes! Fuck right there!” Jess all but screamed, fingers tightening painfully in Stiles’ slightly longer than usual hair, he groaned with the mixture of pleasure and pain as she clenched around his fingers. 

Pulling his fingers free he pushed his tongue inside her, lapping up everything that she gave him. She tried to squirm away from him, but he held her there, she was over sensitive, her skin buzzing with the after shock of her orgasm. 

When he finally released her he was crawling up her body, she giggled shaking her head at him as he kissed along her neck softly. “You’re so fucking sexy when you come” Stiles mumbled into the skin of her neck. 

“We leaving these on then?” Jess asked with a smirk, hooking her fingers in the side of her panties, as Stiles’ eyes followed her hand, she tried to get her heavy breathing in check.

“Fuck, please baby” he groaned sucking and biting at the spot on her neck he was working on, clearly that was gonna leave a mark.

Jess grinned before Stiles knew it he was laying under her, “So, does that mean it’s my turn now” Jess asked licking her lips, looking down at the towel still wrapped around his waist, it was barely hanging on at this point.

“I dunno if I’m gonna last” Stiles groans, but he knows it's too late because Jess shrugs and she’s already kissing her way down his toned body, every press of her soft lips against his skin has him shivering in delight.

Jessica makes quick work of tugging the towel from his slim waist, tossing it to the floor she bites her lip as she takes him in. The tip of his cock is swollen and pre-come has started to leak from it, she takes his considerable length in her small hand and starts to slowly pump him in her fist. Bending down she moans, her tongue running over his tip taking everything there, before she’s sealing her lips around him.

Humming around him she flicks her eyes up to meet his, he’s biting his lip to the point it’s almost bleeding. She runs her fingers up his thighs, nails creating red lines in their wake, making Stiles gasp and release his lip. Keeping her hands on his strong thighs she bobs her head over him, feel as Stiles starts losing control of his hips and begins thrusting up into her mouth, if she could’ve moaned louder she would have.

“Fuck baby, take it so good. I can’t, shit” Stiles mutters throwing his head back against the pillows, Jess smiles around him. She knows she needs him inside her, that wont happen at the rate he is wound up, so with a final bump at the back of her throat she releases him, his tense and rigid body relaxing back against the bed.

She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, as Stiles reaches for her pulling her back into his lap. Stumbling slightly they both giggle as she falls against his chest, Stiles gently pushes the hair from her face, just as she pushes her panties to the side and lowers herself down onto his length. 

Jess’ mouth drops open at the feeling of being so full of him, Stiles kisses the corner of her mouth waiting for her to adjust as he grabs her hips, thumbs hooking just inside her panties. She looks down at him with a look of awe, planting her hands on his chest she starts to roll her hips in a steady rhythm. 

“Almost forgot how good you feel” Stiles groans letting her move freely, as he holds on for the ride.

“Oh god! I know I did” she whimpers in reply, as his cock brushes across the spot that makes her bite her lip and squeeze her eyes closed, the sheer pleasure almost to much. 

“Look at me baby, wanna see your eyes” Stiles pants, her eyes open as he asks, she looking right into those gorgeous eyes and something snapped inside her.

“Wanna come Stiles” she whines loud and desperate and Stiles shifts, fingers pushing the cups of her bra down he sits up, sucking one of the hardened buds between his lips. Jess whimpers his name as she starts riding him, hard and fast rising and falling over him. Stiles wrapps his arms around her back, his blunt nails snagging at her skin. Her hands tugging at his hair forcing his lips back to hers, he groans in her mouth as her hips began to stutter.

“Just like that Jessie, Fuck!” Stiles growls against her lips, fingers sinking into her back when he finally comes, pulling her over the edge with him, Stiles clamps a hand over her mouth, when he hears the door open and close. 

He groans deep watching her eyes roll as she comes, squeezing him so hard that Stiles has to bite his lip and bury his face in her neck to stop from getting louder again himself. 

She collapses on him when he moves his hand, letting the air enter her lungs again. She’s leaning on her arms on his chest when looks down at her, both of them grinning at each other like idiots. “That. Was officially the best birthday present ever” he says breathlessly, kissing the top of her head, before letting himself collapse back against the pillows. 

Suddenly the door opens and Stiles jumps up almost head butting Jess as he grabs the covers, tossing them over their bodies just in time. “DAD!” Stiles exclaims as Jess buries her face in his chest.

“Oh come on Stiles!! Again! Lock the damn door! Or hang a sock or something!” The older Stilinski exclaims before, quickly heading back downstairs. 

“Try knocking dad!” Stiles shouts back, as he can feel Jess shaking on his chest, he looks worried for a moment until she rolls off of him laughing, gasping for air. 

Stiles rolls his eyes laying his head on her chest, as he curled his body around her. “You think he’d learn by the fourth time” Jess snorts with laughter, Stiles just groans burying himself further into his girlfriends embrace.

“Happy birthday baby” she giggles as Stiles tickles her ribs, before rolling on top of her again. 

“What! Still got a few hours left” he grins down at her.


	4. Her First Time

This Is Day 8 Of Kinktober (Sorry It’s late Tumblr was being an ass)

(Requested)

Words: 4092

Kinks: OC’s first time, soft nervous Stiles Not sure this one is a kink so much, but meh this is for one of my girls, so I hope you enjoy

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x OC (Val)

Summery: Stiles and Val have been best friends for years, one day their feelings finally spill out. Will Stiles show her just how much he cares, or is he two scared of loosing his best friend. He wants to show her how much he loves her, can he be her first.

Val and Stiles had been best friends ever since they were about eight years old, their parents had become friends when their fathers started working together. The joint family barbecues in the summer and shared Christmas had the two teens completely inseparable. 

Every Friday night they would have a movie night after school, just the two of them, so they could catch up with one another. But lately things had begun to change between the two of them, unfortunately they seemed to be the only ones who were unaware of it, not that anyone had mentioned anything to them. They had grown so much closer, more than they had thought possible the last few months, unlike Stiles however, Val knew there was something different at least on her side.

She had tried to ignore it for the first few months, deny the way she would glance over at him when he was distracted by something or someone. The way his teeth would sink into his bottom lip when he concentrated, the way he would rub at the back of his neck with those long fingers. Although she was yet to admit it, she had thought about him in ways you don’t think of your best friend. However Val didn’t know how to mention it to him, it wasn’t exactly something you could just bring up.

Although she knew Stiles wasn’t the type to care, he was a lot more experienced than her. She was a virgin, she’d been waiting for that special guy but any guy she had given a chance so far had been a colossal douche. Lydia had told her it might have been better to just get it over and done with, of course, she knew it was up to Val. But there was nobody she wanted like she wanted Stiles.

Nobody had even broached the subject with either teen, until one day, when Scott mentioned something to Stiles, they were walking out towards the parking lot a Friday afternoon after lacrosse practice, Scott just figured he would check in on his best friend. “So you seeing Val tonight?” Scott questioned shifting his backpack on his shoulders.

“Uh, yeah why?” Stiles replied with confusion, it wasn’t a secret to the pack that Val and Stiles hung out every Friday, so why question it now.

“Are you finally gonna tell her about the massive crush you have on her, or what?” Scott asked bluntly bringing Stiles to a hard stop to stare at his best friend, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Don’t look at me like that dude! You must have known that I knew” Scott chuckled as Stiles finally closed his mouth, throwing his bags in the back of Roscoe.

“I dunno what you’re talking about” Stiles replied rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, trying to control how his heart was reacting to everything Scott was saying out loud.

Scott sighed taking hold of Stiles by the shoulders, “I hear the way your heartbeats when you’re around her, the way you get nervous at the mention of her name. Quite frankly dude you reek of sexual desire every time you hug her” Scott mutters the last part a little awkwardly, his nose wrinkling at the memory of it. 

“Oh yeah, what do I smell like now?” Stiles asked sarcastically, glaring at his best friend. 

“Just trust me man, you both want this. It’s not fair if you don’t tell her, not to you and definitely not to her. Just be honest, you never know it might work out well” Scott advised, releasing Stiles’ shoulders.

“Wait, Scott” Stiles breathed nervously, Scott turned back to him and Stiles continued with his thoughts, “What if I freak her out, I don’t want to lose her” Stiles finally says, breathing a sigh of relief once the words pass his lips.

“You won’t know if you don’t try” Scott replies, clapping Stiles on the shoulder.

“Yeah okay, thanks dad” Stiles replies sarcastically, but there’s a hint of sincerity to his voice so Scott just smiles. They agree to talk on Monday.

“Hey Stiles!” Val calls her cheery voice surprised him a little, he turns and she’s already thrown her arms around him. 

“Hey Val” he smiles back, he cringes at the way his voice shakes at the mention of her name. Dammit Scott, he inwardly curses the Alpha. Stiles quickly returns the hug, his heart hammering away in his chest as they let go of each other. He can’t help but realise how good she smells, how soft and small she feels in his arms. 

Stiles swallows thickly opening the jeeps door for her, she thanks him before hopping up before he closes the door heading around to his own side. Jumping in beside her he quickly starts the engine, he wonders why Scott had to make him realise today, he can’t stop looking at her. He’s sure by now she thinks he’s crazy. The drive back to his house is fairly short, not a moment of silence filled the car as they talk about their days.

Val can’t help but notice that Stiles seemed a bit off today, he’s a little jumpy and he seemed nervous, but she doesn’t understand why. As they pull up in his driveway she gently grabs his arm before he can climb out. “ Are you okay? I mean, you would tell me if something was wrong?” she asks genuine concern lacing her words, Stiles nods, covering her hand with his own.

“Sure I would” he agrees, avoiding eye contact but she clears her throat and he looks at her then, seeing a frown taking over her beautiful face. He swallows hard looking into her eyes, “Okay. Can we talk inside though?” he asks with a sigh, she lets him go with a small nod. 

Once they exit the jeep in silence they enter the Stilinski home, the silence is now heavy around them now. Val kicked off her shoes by the door, the same way she always did before following Stiles up to his room. Tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. The unspoken words remain as they entered Stiles’ bedroom, Val took a seat on the end of his bed crossing her legs underneath her and Stiles sat beside her. 

“You’re kinda freaking me out now Stiles. What’s going on?” Val questions worriedly, shifting on the bed so they were facing each other, leaning forward a little she rests a comforting hand on his arm.

Stiles is in two minds with what the hell he should do right now, he wants to tell her, god does he want to. He worries for their friendship if he does, then if he doesn’t say anything Scott’s right it isn’t fair to keep it to himself. Stiles moves closer as he thinks, he cups her soft cheek in his hand loving the way that she leans into his touch with a soft smile.

The pad of his thumb gently traces along her cheek, before he’s thought anything through properly he’s leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes get a little wider when his lips gently brush hers, he sees so many emotions flash across her face while he pulls away a little. 

Her soft small hand reaches up curling around his large hand still cupping her cheek, “I don’t understand, why didn’t you say anything?” she breathes her question nervously, eyeing Stiles carefully like she was scared he was about to run. 

Stiles swallows thickly, “I didn’t want to lose you, you’re too important to me,” Stiles reveals quietly, finally allowing his eyes to flick back up to meet hers. She smiles then a nervous smile just like his own. This time it’s Stiles’ turn to look shocked, as she leans back in and presses her lips to his firmer than that first time. A whisper of her name falls from his lips as he kneels on the bed, wrapping his arms around her body and he pulls her close.

His lips were so soft against hers, Val could feel a mixture of excitement and nerves settling in her stomach. Stiles slanted his mouth against hers, his tongue pressing against her lips made her a little nervous until her tongue met his and Stiles groaned. Val pushed her fingers into Stiles’ mess of thick gorgeous hair, their kiss became more passionate, more insistent, the slow slide of his tongue against hers sent a wave of arousal coursing through her entire body. 

Their kiss broke for a moment allowing each other to breathe, their foreheads resting against one another as Stiles flicked his honey brown eyes up to meet hers. “Wow” Stiles breathed, lips still close to hers, Val smiled a blush covering her cheeks noticing the way his eyes had darkened like she’d never seen before. “Did you maybe, I dunno. Did you wanna try again?” Stiles half stuttered, feeling his own nerves surfacing and the blush rising up his neck. 

Val nodded the small smile still there as she licked her lips, eyes briefly glancing down to look at them. This time when Stiles kissed her it was a firmer, more insistent she moaned against his lips as Stiles pulled her closer still. The kiss deepened and Stiles gently laid them down on the bed, his body beside hers as he pressed himself against her the closeness of her body making him groan into her mouth. 

Stiles let one of his hands slide just slightly under her t-shirt, so that the bad of his thumb ran over the curve of her hip, he could even feel the goosebumps rise across her skin. Stiles had to force himself to pull back, when his fingers started pressing a little harder into her skin, not wanting to push her into taking this further than she wanted to. She gasped against his mouth suddenly and Stiles blushed realising why, “Sorry, we should probably stop” Stiles breathed heavily against her lips, glancing down at his hard cock that he knew was straining against his jeans between them. 

She pulled back a little licking her lips as she glanced down at the bulge in his pants, “Did I do that?” she questioned her eyes meeting his again, blush covering her cheeks. She looked adorable and Stiles couldn’t help but smile. 

He nodded biting into his lip as he gently brushed some hair away from her face, “Yeah, we should probably stop” Stiles muttered a little distractedly, when her fingers brushed across the skin just above the button on his jeans.

She met his eyes again still chewing on that bottom lip and driving him crazy, “Can I, Can I see?” she questioned shyly, the blush across her cheeks deepening. He looked back at her with slightly wide eyes and swallowed hard.

“A-Are you sure?” Stiles breathed suddenly feeling very nervous, she nodded quickly her cheeks still almost bright pink. Stiles slipped his hands out from around her and his fingers moved to his jeans, unbuckling the belt and popping the button he looked at her again. Her eyes were focused on his pants, so when he stopped she looked up at him again. “Really, you’re sure about this?” he asked again, he wanted her to know she had a choice, no pressure at all, but again she nodded a small please slipping past her lips.

Once the zip was down Stiles lifted his hips from the bed, pushing his jeans down he toed off his shoes a little awkwardly, soon his jeans dropped off the bed as well. Stiles looked down at his length straining in his boxers, unsure whether she wanted those off too. He figured this would be enough for a minute at least. 

She sucked in a breath at the sight of him, hard big and straining against his boxers. There was a small damp patch just above where his bulge laid. “You’re so big” she marvelled, reaching out with a shaking hand her fingers brushed soft and careful over his cock, causing Stiles to groan, hands fisting the blanket beneath him tightly. Her eyes flicked back up to meet his as she swallowed hard, pushing her hand inside his boxers and wrapping her hand around his thickness. 

Stiles let out a noise between a moan and a whimper, bringing a hand up to the back of her neck, pulling those perfect lips back to his. Stiles let his other hand wonder down her body, cupping one of her ass cheeks with those long fingers. 

Her small hand started moving over him, his fingers tightened on her skin and Val moaned into his mouth, Stiles pulled back from her lips his mouth moving down her neck, gently kissing and nipping against her skin. She released his mouth and his cock when his body rolled on top of hers, he pushed his cock back inside his boxers before kissing down her neck. “Oh f-fuck Stiles” she whimpered his lips brushing across her collarbone. 

Pushing her t-shirt up just under her breasts, he settled his knees between her legs flicking his eyes up to meet hers. “If you want me to stop, just tell me” Stiles mutters between kisses against her skin. 

“No, I’m okay. Keep going” Val breathes heavily, leaning up on her elbows to watch him kiss his way down her stomach. Stiles smiles against her skin, his eyes quickly finding hers as he kisses lower. He hooks his fingers in the sides of her shorts, she nods at him catching her lip between her teeth. His hands are shaking slightly as he pops the button of her shorts, slowly sliding the zip down. He presses a kiss to the small patch of skin he has revealed, before she’s lifting her hips and he tugs them down her legs, throwing them onto the slowly building pile of clothes. 

“Jesus, you’re so beautiful” Stiles groans kissing his way up her thighs, hands and fingers gripping her hips as gently as he can. Gently he glides his tongue over the damp patch in her panties and Val whimpers his name, a hand pushing into his hair. He can feel her legs shaking either side of his face, “You okay?” he asks tentatively, thumbs rubbing back and forth over her hips. Val nods and Stiles smiles, “Talk to me, please” Stiles insists, watching her swallow he knows she’s nervous, so he wants to keep checking on her.

“I’m okay, I promise. Just nervous, you feel really good though” Val breathes out, Stiles nods with another understanding smile, he hooks his thumbs in the sides of her panties.

“You wanna stop baby?” Stiles asks her voice thick with arousal, something she has never heard before and it sends another hit of mind numbing pleasure straight to her soaked centre.

“No, please. Keep going” she moans when Stiles kisses her right above her tight bundle of nerves, as her panties are pulled down further. The hand in his hair tightens on instinct, Stiles tosses her panties over his shoulder, in such a way val can’t help but giggle at him. He’s been so sweet, so perfect just how she knew he would be, after all she had been thinking about this day for what felt like forever now.

She brings her legs over his shoulders as Stiles pushes a single digit inside her, watching her body as it tenses beneath him, “Relax baby, I’ve got you” he tells her, breath ghosting over her overheated centre. Dropping back on the bed her back arches, pushing his face closer, Stiles obliged, letting his tongue circle around her clit.

Val cries out his names as Stiles pushes in a second finger, his eyes can’t help but find hers she’s just barely holding herself up on one arm. He closes his lips around her clit and sucks, his fingers beginning to pick up speed slowly, loving the way her body us responding to him. Another sigh of his name passes her lips as she drops back into his mattress. 

He crooks his fingers inside her, pushing against the spot he has noticed made her body twitch a little with one finger and she tightens her grip on his hair. He knows she’s close when he feels her walls begin to clamp around his fingers, “So, close,” Val whimpers loudly, Stiles’ free large hand spreads across her stomach holding her down, he can almost feel the fingers thrusting inside her. 

His tongue starts flicking back and forth over her clit again and her entire body goes stiff under him, her fingers are tight in his hair, her back is arched and her legs have locked tight around his head and Stiles loves it. It’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. Stiles feels it as she comes, his name falling from her lips over and over again, he has to stop himself from rutting to much against his covers beneath him.

When she relaxes, he gently kisses his way back up her body pushing the sweaty hair from her forehead. She opens her eyes slowly, meeting those gorgeous honey brown eyes she had dreamed about for longer than she realises. 

She shifts sitting up on the bed against the headboard, Stiles quickly joins her. “Doing okay?” Stiles checks pressing a kiss to her neck, Val sighs happily humming in agreement. “You wanna stop for a bit, he chuckles resting a hand on her thigh drawing patterns into her skin. 

Val glances from his hand to his eyes, she trusts more than she’s ever trusted everyone and she wants this, wants it with him. She shakes her head, “No, I think. Can we maybe, you know” she mutters awkwardly glancing down at the bulge in his pants, Stiles follows her line of sight and swallows hard. 

Glancing back up at her, he wants to god does he want too. “You sure, you want me to you know. Be your first” he asks nervously, licking his lips her taste still on his lips. 

“You’re the only one I want” she confesses truthfully, she knows he doubting himself, doubting that he’s good enough and she doesn’t want that. She tugs her t-shirt from her body, blushing furiously under his gaze when she drops it to the floor. “Please Stiles” she breathes, taking his hand and placing it on her back where the clasp of her bra is.

He nods gently, realising that this is what she wants and right now that’s what matters, god does he want her too. He pinches the clasp together and the bra loosens almost immediately, Stiles slides the straps down her arms, watching bite her lip as the cold air hits her sensitive nipples. He drops it to the floor and he looks from her breasts to her eyes, cupping them gently his thumbs brush across her nipples, he bends down sucking one between his lips. She lays back in the bed as Stiles releases her, to tug off his own shirt flinging it to join the others, his boxers coming off shortly after.

Leaning over the bed Stiles grabbed a condom from his wallet in the back pocket of jeans. Before climbing back on the bed, Stiles covers Val’s body with his own, now both completely naked he was harder than he’d been in years. He was still finding it hard to believe that this was happening, she was perfect and he thought he might have wanted this and her longer than he had let himself realise.

He rolled the condom on, as she watched him with rapt attention. “You ready baby?” he asked gently, as he pushed two fingers back inside, gently stretching her.` She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on his now, seeing his cock again had put her on edge, her body had gone stiff again though. “You need to relax, don’t think, just feel” Stiles breathed, sucking her nipple between his lips.

“Okay” she panted letting herself breathe again, his lips were so soft his mouth so warm and wet. His fingers were so long and perfect for her, she was growing increasingly wet. He scissored his fingers inside her she moaned against his lips, “Please baby, I need you” 

Stiles gently removed his fingers his lips pressing against hers briefly as he fisted his cock. Brushing his length through her folds a few times he rested the swollen head at her soaked entrance, “Is that gonna fit?” she pants with wide eyes looking straight in his. 

Stiles smiled gently, “It’ll fit babe, It’s just gonna hurt a bit to start with. If you want me to stop just tell me” Stiles tried to assure her, his fingers brushing across her cheek.

“Okay, I trust you” she murmured against his lips, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips as he started to push in. Her hands quickly landed on his biceps, nails sinking into his arms. Stiles winced a little but carried on, her teeth clamping into her lip once the head of his cock was fully inside her. 

“Fuck you’re tight” Stiles all but growled, his head dropping onto her shoulder as he let her adjust slightly to the stretch. Her hands moved to grip onto his muscled back, slowly he pushed further inside, inch by inch. He was really having to hold himself back right now, but he couldn’t risk hurting her.

“Shit” she practically squeaked once he was fully inside her. His hands were balanced on either side of her head, making sure he didn’t drop to much of his weight against her.

“How you doing?” Stiles asked with a kiss to her lips, Val met his eyes she looked totally blessed out. 

“Good, little uncomfortable. I’m okay though” she assured him with a smile, rolling her hips a little, Stiles groaned dropping his head against hers. 

Stiles pulled out a little before gently pushing back in, her fingers tightening against his back and shoulder blades. “Fuck me” Stiles rasped out, repeating the action a few times until he heard Val moan beneath him. “Doing so good baby” Stiles moaned, pulling out a little further and thrusting forward again with a little more speed. 

“So good Stiles, oh god” Val whimpered voice sounding a little wrecked, as her legs locked over his hips, nails leaving angry red lines down his back. 

“Don’t think I’m gonna last much longer” Stiles growled, his thrusts becoming a little faster now.

“Wait, can I go on top” she panted resting her hands on his shoulders a final whine leaving her lips when he stopped to look down at her again. 

“Fuck yes” Stiles growled quickly rolling them, making Val laugh she was soon moaning again when she was above him, he was even deeper inside her like this, she could feel herself becoming close as she started to roll her hips over him.

Her nails sank into his chest this time and Stiles whimpered, tossing his head back into the pillows, large fingers pressing into her hips as he started to thrust up into her as well. “God Stiles! Gonna - I’m gonna-” her words died on her tongue as she came hard around him, Stiles grunted as she squeezed him tight like a vice, bringing on his own orgasm his eyes clamping shut. 

Val’s body dropped on top of his once she had finally started to come down, panting against his neck. Stiles’s wrapped his hands around her back holding her close, pushing a hand up into her hair, gently playing with it as her heart hammered against his chest. Val turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes, they smiled blissfully at each other, feeling sleep coming to claim them.

Stiles blinked lazily, tucking some hair behind her ear, “I love you” he murmured softly, pressing his lips to hers again continuing to gently stroke his fingers through her hair. He wiped the tear that fell from her eye and squeezed her tightly, pressing his lips to her forehead. He tugged the covers up over their bodies, marvelling at the way she perfectly fit on his chest. 

“I love you too” she breathed gently, the raw emotion in her voice made his heart sore in his chest. 

Stiles smiled brightly unable to stop himself, “Sleep, we can talk after you rest” he assured her with a hum of approval from her he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him.


	5. Yes Sir

This Is Day 10 Of Kinktober

Words: 4248

KInks: Light Bondage, Sir Kink, Dirty Talk, Slight Dom Stiles!

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x (OC)(Ellie) Written for one of my girls! Really hope you enjoy guys!

Summery: Ellie and Stiles meet officially when she becomes his P.A, her first day has her bumping into him. They get along really well, Stiles finds himself feeling things for her he knows he shouldn’t, alone one night in the office will boss and P.A become something more?

Ellie was nervous as she entered the building of the FBI, which just so happened to be her new place of work. She was actually starting work here, a few months ago this would have seemed like some mad dream. As she walked inside Ellie couldn’t help but look around, this place was freaking huge, beyond anything she had ever imagined. Nervous was probably the understatement of the century, glancing down at the paperwork in her hand she tried to work out where the hell she had to be. Knowing that she only had fifteen minutes until her first day officially started.

She was so distracted by trying to work out where the hell to go, she didn’t see the man walking towards her. A small squeak left her lips as she collided with a solid chest, “Shit, I’m so sorry” she panicked picking up her papers from the floor. Looking up she caught sight of the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen, the guy helped her up from the floor once they had gathered her belongings.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m the king of clumsy” he chuckled handing her back a manilla folder she had dropped. Ellie took the folder from him with a smile, feeling the blush begin to creep up her neck. 

That had all been two months ago and of course, the guy she had bumped into had turned out to be her new boss. He was fairly new at his position so she was his first PA. Ellie really loved her new job, she had amazing colleagues and the work was interesting, always keeping her on her toes.

Then of course, was Stiles Stilinski. He was just a few years older than her, but he had worked his way up the ranks rather quickly. As a boss he was fair but at the same time he was a perfectionist, so with that he could also be very strict. The noise from her speaker made her jump a little so she glared down at it until Stiles’ voice rang out, “Sorry, I uh, I’m still getting used to this thing” Stiles muttered pausing for a long minute.

“Mr Stilinski? Everything okay, did you need something?” Ellie reminds him still smiling, because she knows he’s probably glaring down at the small box, for making him lose his train of thought.

“I thought I told you, call me Stiles” he reminds her, she blushes a little and shakes her head. Waiting for him to continue, “Anyway, sorry to be a pain could you grab me a coffee? Nobody makes it like you. Maybe bring in those case files I still need to look over?” he asks politely.

“Of course. I’ll be with you shortly, Sir” she replies, still not comfortable enough to call him Stiles, she hears him sigh, maybe even groan she can’t be sure, but he thanks her nonetheless. 

Ellie heads to the smallest kitchen, right around the corner from Mr Stilinski’s office and she sets about making his coffee, just how he likes it. Reaching to the back of the cupboard she takes out the cookies she had hidden for him, then heads back to his office. When she reaches the door she’s a little relieved to find it open, since she had no hands to knock.

He looks up from his paperwork and smiles at her, Ellie sometimes has to remind herself that she works for this gorgeous very kind man. “Come in short stack” he chuckles, becoming her forward with one of his large hands. Ellie blushes a little fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the nickname she walks inside, she knows the game he’s playing but it wont work.

“Here you go, Sir” she says the last word with a slight edge and Stiles can’t help but chuckle at her. 

He chews on his full bottom lip as he looks up at her, “So that’s still a firm no on calling me Stiles?” he assumes correctly, Ellie simply nods placing his coffee and cookies on the table in front of him.

“I’ll be right back with those case files, Mr S-” she tries to finish her sentence, but her boss is holding his hand up while sipping on his coffee. A groan slipping past his lips at the taste, which causes the young woman has to clench her thighs together with the simple noise, he had no idea what he did to her she was sure of it.

“I am begging you here, please no Mr. Stilinski at the very least. That’s my father, if you won’t call me Stiles lets just stick with Sir” Stiles sighs rubbing at the back of his neck, as a blush creeps across his cheeks. 

“Yes Sir, of course” Ellie replied quietly before leaving, feeling a little embarrassed. However, If she would have looked properly then she might have noticed the twinkle in his eye, and the slight smirk on his lips when she said Sir again.

Stiles watched Ellie leave and groaned low in his throat, watching the sway of her hips and the perfect curve of her ass as she went back over to her desk. 

Ellie almost fell over when his quiet voice emerged from the speaker, “Get it together Stilinski, you’re her damn boss” he grumbled at himself letting his head drop onto his desk. He only had time to quickly rearrange himself in his pants quickly, before she was walking back in, soft smile on her lips.

She didn’t know quite what to think of his words, so she thought it was probably best not to mention anything, besides he could have meant anything by that, right?

Waiting patiently for him to check over the documents, she took a seat in front of him crossing her legs. Stiles looked up from his case work, unexpectedly his eyes meeting hers and he swallowed hard, glancing down he noticed her skirt had ridden up to her thighs a little, showing off more of those perfect legs. He licked his lips nervously, realising that he had completely forgotten what the hell he was going to say. “Did I, uh. I was just w-wondering” Stiles mentally slapped himself gritting his teeth slightly, when he found her staring at him. “Headache” he chuckled quietly, trying to explain himself.

“Can I get you some aspirin, Sir?” she asked kindly, looking at his flushed face concerned.

There was that word again, ‘Well done you ass hat made it worse for yourself’ Stiles scolded himself before he shook his head, “No, I’ll be okay. Thanks though. Did I have any messages?” Stiles finally asked, holding back the breath he wanted to let out.

Ellie nodded, flicking through the papers that she was still holding. “So, you have one from your father, and two from a friend, Scott” she replied before handing him the information over.

Stiles took them from her gratefully still doing his best to smile, he could probably do with a chat with Scott after today. “Thank you, Ellie” Stiles replied kindly, his eyes meeting hers again as he ran a hand through his hair, making it all stand on end. 

She tried not to stare but god did he look hot like that, gorgeous brown eyes, perfect lips, those moles she pretended not to count and not forgetting hair you could really sink your fingers into. So she thought she might test her earlier theory, “Thank you, Sir. Please call me if you have anything else you need help with” Ellie’s voice came out more sultry than she had ever heard it. 

In fact, She could have sworn that she heard Stiles swear under his breath, before finally looking at her again. His jaw slightly clenched as he spoke, “Thanks” he replied shortly, his tone clipped and deeper than usual.

With a small nod and smile she turned on her heels, making sure to walk slowly letting her hips do the talking. Ellie smiled to herself as she took the seat at her desk, deciding to turn off the two way speaker and get on with some work. 

Ellie hadn’t realised just how long she had been working for, until she looked up and realised the office around her was dark, the only light was the moonlight through the large windows and the light in her bosses office. Flicking on her own lamp she allowed herself to stretch, a groan slipping past her lips as her back cracked slightly, climbing out of her chair with a little effort she walked over to the filing cabinet, taking her work with her, she put away any remaining cases she had been looking into.

Suddenly the two way speaker flickered to life, her bosses voice spilling out into the practically empty room. “I didn’t even realise you were still here” his rougher than usual voice murmured, there was something so sexy about it, in fact it made a shiver run down her spine.

“Yeah, just stayed late. I had a lot to catch up on Sir. How come you’re still here?” she questions cringing at the sound of her own voice, she realises it’s been hours since she’d had a drink. She takes a seat and grabs her water bottle taking a long drink, closing down the files that were still open on the computer. 

“Yeah, same kinda thing. People have been on my ass about paperwork, so you know.” he sighs heavily, Ellie can imagine him running his fingers through his thick hair as he does. “You maybe wanna come keep me company? If you haven’t gotta be anywhere” he adds the last part quickly and she smiles, shrugging her shoulders although of course he can’t see, closing down her computer.

As an after thought she removes her jacket. On the way to his office she undoes a few buttons on her light blue shirt, since all of a sudden she’s feeling a little flush. 

His door is open when she approaches, he’s busy face still buried in paperwork. Ellie knocks quietly on the door, leaning on the door frame as he looks up at her. “Oh come on!” Stiles exclaims with a groan, his head hitting his folded arms on his desk.

“Sorry, Sir?” Ellie questions a little confused as she glances at him, folding her arms over her chest as her eyebrows raise in question.

“You’ve got to know what you’re doing to me” he groans into his arms without looking up, she remains where she stands, although she had a feeling he had been flirting with her the last few days, she’d just assumed it was friendly banter or something.

“Excuse me?” she scoffs, when he looks up her eyes meet his before his eyes drop to her arms, he licks his lips, he quickly realises what he’s doing and his eyes snap back to hers.

“S-Sorry. Just, uh ignore me. It’s my problem” he smiles awkwardly, to his surprise Ellie steps inside and closes the door behind her.

Stiles loosens his tie the closer she gets, feeling like his throat is growing tight. She’s opposite him before he can even think of anything to say, “What’s the problem Sir? Anything I can help with?” she asks cheekily, a twinkle in her eyes as she leans on his desk hands so close to his arms she can feel the heat pouring off of him.

Stiles sees it this time, she’s fucking with him. His confidence grows a little under her gaze and he gets to his feet. Leaning across his desk so that his face is centimeters away from hers, “There’s so much you can help me with princess. Just depends if you can do as you’re told” he tells her lips brushing against hers slightly as he speaks.

“I can be a good girl, Sir” she practically purrs, her nose brushing against his. 

“Oh, fuck” Stiles groans hooking his long finger under her chin he presses his lips against hers, it’s soft and gentle at first, leaving her room to turn and run the other way. But she whimpers against his lips, wrapping her hand around Stiles’ tie she pulls him closer, causing a low growl to rumble in his throat. His tongue presses against her lips and she moaned, letting him deepen the kiss his hand moving to the back of her neck.

Stiles takes his time exploring her mouth, a small whimper leaving her lips when his teeth scrapes over the bottom one as he pulls away to let them both catch their breath. “Wow” she breathes, eyelids slightly heavy as she looks at him.

“Come here” Stiles’ voice rumbles as his spins in his chair, tapping his thigh with a hand. She walks around to his side of the desk on shaky legs, and nervously sits in his lap, feeling the obvious bulge in his pants. He pulls her close, so that her back is pressed his chest. She feels Stiles’ nose brush across her ear gently, his arms falling to her thighs. “Mmmm, just as soft as they look” he groans in her ear, tongue running along her earlobe and she shivers, trying her best to pull her legs closed.

Stiles pulls her legs over his, her legs dangling freely and spread open slightly, as her pencil skirt fights to stay in place. Stiles presses a kiss to her neck as Ellie’s head drops back onto his shoulder, his long fingers gently running over her inner thighs. “You know how many times I've imagined bending you over my desk” his voice rasps in her ear and she shakes her head, breathing a little heavier the higher his fingers go, so that she’s squirming in his lap.

His hands move suddenly and she whimpers at the loss, everywhere his fingers touched felt like it was burning hot. Then his hands are back, fingers brushing over the swell of her breasts that her t-shirt is low enough to see. “Sir, please” she moans feeling his hardness brush against her again. 

Stiles loses some semblance of control when he rips her shirt down the middle buttons flying across the room. “I’ll buy you a new one, fuck I’ll buy you ten” he growls helping her stand so she can pull the t-shirt off. She’s facing him then, her face flushed and chest rising and falling quickly, “You okay” he checks, taking her hand gently. She grins biting into her lip and climbs back into his lap, so she’s straddling him this time. 

He can’t help but groan when her skirt rides all the way up, his hands sliding around and gripping her ass tightly as she kisses him hands running through his thick hair. Stiles moans loudly as she rolls her hips over him, “Need you, Sir” she whimpers loudly, and Stiles can feel her wetness soaking through his work trousers.

“Stand up princess, I’ve got you” Stiles grits out, he can’t remember the last time he was this hot and turned on. He wants to make this good for her though, as she moves he helps her getting to his feet the second she’s out of his lap. She moans loudly as he presses her up against his desk, back pressed against his front again, “Get up there for me” he whispers against her ear, pressing a kiss just under her ear. She turns to face him scooting back on his desk.

“Yes sir” Ellie pants lightly doing as he asks, with a little help from Stiles’ big hands on her hips. Stiles keeps his eyes on hers as his hands push up under her skirt, fingers hooking in the sides of her panties he pulls them down her legs. Watching Ellie’s fingers tightened against the table edge he smirked, pulling her into a kiss as he bunches her pencil skirt up around her waist.

Stiles quickly tugs open his own pants, letting them fall to the floor he kicks them under his desk. Palming himself through his boxers, his tongue pushes desperately against hers.

He releases her quicker than she would have liked, her lips still chasing his as his drops to his knees in front of her. Ellie groans looking down at him as he pulls her legs over his broad shoulders, “Fuck, you’re so sexy. Can’t wait to make you come. I bet you taste incredible” he growls tugging her right to the edge of the table.

His tongue pressed against her clit, dragging down to her centre, until he was pressing his face into her pussy. Fingers tight against her thighs, Ellie cried out as he sucked her clit between his lips, slowly pushing two long fingers inside her. Holding her down when she arched against him, her head rolling back against her shoulder. “Fuck, please Sir!” Ellie cried out again as Stiles began moving his fingers at an inhuman speed, his tongue flicking back and forth over her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Pushing her thighs up her heels landed on the table, “You’re close baby, just let go” he moans into her, fingers turning just so, so that he’s rubbing against the perfect place that almost has her squirming off of the table, his free hand grips tightly onto his thigh tight enough she’s sure it’ll leave a bruise. 

A slamming door catches their attention and Stiles chuckles against her, “You better come, Ellie. Don’t want anyone finding you spread out on my desk do we?” he questions meeting her wide eyes between her legs. She slaps a hand over her mouth, feeling her orgasm impossibly close right as someone knocks on the door. To her surprise Stiles doesn’t stop, she’s moaning into her hand, another knock and Stiles sucks her clit between his lips again and she comes hard, clamping tight around his fingers.

“Fuck” she squeaks with barely enough time to breathe, Stiles tugs her off his desk with a grin he presses a finger to her lips. Ellie giggles as he pushes her under his desk, tucking her panties in his back pocket. 

“Just a second” Stiles calls to the person on the other side of the door, “Hands” Stiles grins down at her, pulling his tie from around his neck. Ellie holds out her hands and Stiles ties them behind her back. “Be a good girl princess” he winks, taking a seat in his chair carefully rolling his chair in so he doesn’t bump into her. “Yeah, come in” Stiles says clearly, his hand reaching under the table to brush through Ellie’s hair as her lips press to his thigh.

His boss walks in and Stiles almost jumps out of the chair, which is not helped when he feels Ellie’s mouth pressing to the cloth of his boxers. He pushes the offending material down and sits a little straighter in his chair, feeling her breath ghost over the sensitive head of his cock.

“Everything okay Sir?” Stiles asks voice coming out a little uneven, as Ellie’s tongue brushes across his throbbing cock, liking him from base to tip. His fingers push into her hair and he feels like he’s holding on for his life, especially when his boss takes the chair in front of him.

“We’ll just checking in, how’re things going? You’re here late Stilinski” His boss mentions, Stiles has to sink his teeth into his lip when Ellie takes him into her perfect wet warm mouth. 

Stiles nods acting his best like he’s thinking, “Yeah, t-things are great Sir. I love my job” Stiles practically groans the last part and Ellie has to hold back a giggle. 

“I’m pleased to hear it Stilinski. How’s your PA?” he asks evenly, not seeming to notice anything is wrong.

“She’s amazing, does everything I ask of her. A good match Sir” he grits out, doing his best to push back the moan threatening to spill from his lips when she starts to bob her head over him, careful not to take him too far. 

“Good news then! I’ll leave you to it, just don’t stay too late!” his boss chuckles, Stiles does his best to nod and smile back. Taking a deep breath when the older man is finally out of the door, he waits a few minutes hearing a door open and close. Stiles lets the chair roll back so he can look down at her. 

“Such a bad girl” Stiles groans helping her to her feet, pulling her lips back to his in a fiery kiss that has his chest heaving. 

“Yes sir” she giggles cheekily, glancing up at him through her lashes.

Stiles groans as he turns her around and pushes her against the desk, “Bend over baby” he groans when she does it, stretching her arms across the top to grip the other side tightly. “God even better than I imagined” he moans, smoothing a hand over her bare ass as he pushes up behind her, boxers now around his ankles.

Ellie whimpers as his cock brushes against her folds, pushing her ass back against him, “Please sir. Need you to fuck me” she all but begs him, turning her head flat on the table so she can look back at him. 

Stiles swears that his heart stops dead at the sight, “Oh trust me baby, I’m gonna fuck you good. But you know what I wanna hear first” he growls out lining his cock up with her tight dripping pussy. He lets just the tip push inside a grunt leaving his lips when he holds still, Ellie moans in protest as trying to push back on him. Stiles palms her ass cheek roughly, “Come on, you know what I wanna hear” he moans, pulling out and just pushing the head back inside again.

“Please, Stiles! Just fuck me, need you so bad” she whimpers desperately, a cry leaving her lips when Stiles surges his hips forward, bottoming out his hands massaging her ass cheeks. 

“Oh fuck, look at that” Stiles groans, watching his cock pull all of the way out before thrusting back in again. 

“More Stiles please” she groans, biting into her lip as her nails bite into the wood, his tie still keeping them locked tightly together. His pace his steady as he begins to move, giving her just enough to feel good but not enough to come. He just loves the way she sounds when she begs him, “Harder Sir. Please, wanna come on your cock” she moans loudly, Stiles lets out his own moan at her words.

Stiles grips his tie around her wrists, pulling her back against his chest. His lips pressed to her ear he wraps an arm around her waist. His thrusts are hard and fast, she loses any sense of speaking for a moment, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream as he hits the spot inside her, the one that would probably make her collapse if he weren’t holding her so tight.

“Fuck you’re so tight princess. Love how good you feel. You’re loving being fucked by your boss aren’t you” he growls against her skin, sucking a hickey into the side of her neck as his hand falls between her legs and he starts rubbing at her clit.

“Yeah Sir, I love it. So good” she moans back, the slapping of skin on skin loud in the room as Stiles somehow picks up his pace further, their moans mixing in the air as they both near their climax’s.

“You gonna come baby? Gonna come on that cock Ellie” he growls her name, feeling the way she tightens around him and he groans again.

He’s holding back until she comes, but he doesn’t have to wait long he feels her fingers grabbing at his shirt where they’re trapped between their bodies. She comes hard almost screaming his name, Stiles pushes her through her orgasm, it’s not long before he’s climaxing right behind her, his teeth scraping along her shoulder. 

He keeps her body pressed tightly to his as they both breath heavily, Stiles nuzzles at her ear as he undoes his tie, releasing her hands.

When Stiles gently eases out of her, Ellie turns in his arms wrapping them around his neck, their kiss is slow and full of passion as Stiles cups her cheek. 

They pull away gently from each other, she blushes as soon as his eyes meet hers. Those gorgeous golden brown eyes, “You’re nothing like anyone I’ve ever met” he tells her quietly, his thumb brushing over her cheek. He sits down on his chair, pulling her to sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around her as she leaned back against him.

“I could say the same” she breathes dreamily, her hands resting on his strong arms. 

“Let me take you out for breakfast” he murmurs, pressing more kisses against her neck.

“Have we been here that long?” she asks looking over his shoulder, just about able to see out of the window, sure enough the sun is almost up. 

“Yeah, guess I can live with that sir” she grins snuggling back against him, Stiles groans resting his forehead against her shoulder.

“Woman! Would you stop it, you’re killing me here” he mutters squeezing her and making her giggle. 

“But it’s so much fun” she laughed loudly as Stiles began tickling her.

They were about to have a lot more fun before the office filled up again.


	6. Roleplay

This Is Day 12 Of Kinktober

Words: 2,600

Kinks: Roleplay, glasses kink, Wall Sex, Hair Pulling, Dirty Talk

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski (Stuart Twombly) x Reader

Summery: You and your boyfriend Stiles decide to try something different, so will the stranger in the bar turn your head. Stuart seems to think that he can.

Sitting at the bar you order your second drink of the evening, watching so many people come in alone but they always leave with someone else. The music being played on the jukebox is a welcome distraction. You just wished you had asked your friends to go out tonight, it just seemed like everyone was just always so busy. The bartenders smiled as she brought over your drink, as she places it down in front of you, you know she isn’t judging you for being here alone. 

Although as it stands you might be judging yourself right now. Your eyes are on the bar now, the people watching is becoming a little boring now. You had hoped to meet someone tonight, burn off some steam together. You let out a deep sigh, debating on whether or not to just leave, until the bartender comes up to you again and hands you a drink on the house, you thank her with a smile and go to look back down.

However, you’re suddenly distracted when you look up across the bar instead, to find there are a pair of whiskey coloured eyes looking back at you, framed with thick black glasses. He has the cutest moles scattering his face and neck, you watch as his tongue darts out collecting the droplets from his plump lips. The young man watches you intently as you slowly pick up your own glass, taking a sip you keep your eyes locked on his. The blue beanie on his head still allows you to see the chocolate brown fringe poking out from underneath it.

He winks at you and you swear you almost fall off the bar stool, he’s like nobody you’ve ever seen before. You can feel heat pool between your legs as he practically eye fucks you from across the bar. You’re doing nothing to stop him, in fact you realise you’re probably giving just as good as you’re getting. 

With his gorgeous eyes still on you he calls the bartender over, they speak for a minute and she’s grinning. If it wasn’t for his eyes still being on yours over the young woman’s shoulder, you may have assumed something was going on with them. The bartender approaches you and hands you another drink, “From the gentleman across the bar” she grins, winking at you as she goes to serve another person. 

You smirk at him raising the glass in his direction, downing the glass all at once. You have to close your eyes as the liquid burns its way down your throat. “Hey gorgeous” a voice suddenly startles you. You turn to the man beside you and roll your eyes, he’s not bad looking. But right now you are not even slightly interested.

You can feel Mr handsome burning a hole in your head as you look away from him, “Yeah, sorry. Not interested” you smile trying to keep yourself friendly, with the way that he’s leaning into you making you feel uncomfortable. As you go to turn your attention back to bar guy, the other guy tugs your arm pulling your attention back. It’s immediately obvious he’s drunk and you sigh irritated. Before you can speak Mr handsome is at your side, you can feel the head coming off of him he’s standing so close. He smells freaking incredible and you’re a little distracted, until he speaks snapping your attention back to him, “You should back off ass hat, the lady isn’t interested” he warns pushing his body in front of yours and the guys. 

“Fuck off geek” the man snarls, stumbling back a little before righting himself.

“Original” Mr handsome mocks rolling his eyes, “Now, buh bye” he grins waving his hand in effect like he’s trying to waft away a fly. 

Before the other guy can take a swing the bouncer grabs him tightly, “Get out Jerry, you’ve been warned enough tonight” he grunts shifting the man away from the two of you out of the room.

“My hero” you smirk as he turns to face you finally, taking the seat beside you scooting the seat closer to you, so your knees were between his thighs. 

“Looked like you needed some help” he states plainly with a shrug of his shoulders. He leans on the bar keeping himself close to you, flicking his eyes back up to yours and you can see him smiling behind his hand. “So, what’s your name?” he asks laying a hand gently on your thigh.

You smile as his fingers brush the inside of your thigh, causing a shiver to run across your skin. “M-My name is Y/N, how about you handsome?” you asked stuttering a little when those fingers squeezed.

“Suits you don’t be nervous. I’m Stuart” he winks, slight smirk crossing those perfect lips. Unfortunately, the way he tells you not to be nervous, has your stomach in knots having the opposite effect. “Got any plans tonight?” Stuart asks suddenly his voice a little deeper, as his eyes bore into yours.

“No, not really” you breathe nervously, moving your hand to lay on the back of his on your thigh. Your eyes are back on his again in seconds though, watching as he quickly drinks down another drink, licking those lips again. “I need to use the bathroom” you spit out suddenly, he grins down at you as you hop off the stool.

You walk on shaking legs to the bathroom, you practically stumble into the room looking into the mirror above the sink. Feeling your heartbeat thudding hard in your chest, as you look at your reflection, your pupils are blown wide. Your surprised to find your red lipstick still in place, running a hand through your hair you try and take a breath. You can’t stay here all night, not that you even really want to. The way your heart is thudding your able to hear the blood in your ears, your palms are sweating your chest is heaving. You can’t remember the last time you wanted anyone like you want him.

Before you know what’s happening the bathroom door swings open, practically bouncing off of the wall as Stuart comes, he locks the door turning towards you, he’s soon advancing purposefully towards you. 

He crowds you back against the sink, his mouth so close to yours that you hold your breath. His hands are either side of your hips, resting on the sink behind you, you can feel his hard length pressing against your thigh. “You want me to go?” he breathes deeply against your lips, you quickly shake your head grabbing the back of his head, you pull his lips down onto yours. His lips are rough and desperate against yours as he presses himself closer.

Your hands fist in his t-shirt keeping him close as your tongues battle for dominance, he quickly wins when you gasp into his mouth, those long fingers popping open the button of your jeans and he quickly pushes his fingers inside your pants and panties. His fingers brush across your clit as his mouth continues to work over yours, “Fuck, please Stiles” you whimper he stops pulling away from your lips, his hand still buried in your pants he can’t help but smirk but he shakes his head.

“Don’t break character baby girl” he moans, sucking a mark into the side of your neck. You throw your head back as his fingers push into you, you cry out loudly and he clamps his spare hand over your mouth. “Gotta keep quiet, or they’ll kick us out” he grunts feeling your pussy begin to flutter around his fingers. 

You tug his beanie off of his head dropping it to the floor, he growls feeling your fingers push into that gorgeous thick hair. You feel his glasses slip down his nose a little as his kisses down your neck, you can feel the orgasm coming quickly, you’re losing your ability to control the shaking of your legs. Stiles wraps an arm around your waist, as his fingers continue to drive you over the edge. “Come on baby, come on them fingers. Wanna feel you squeeze me, can’t wait to bend you over this sink and fuck you hard” he growls against your neck, fingers digging into your waist.

You cry out as you came, biting into his shoulder as you scream. Clinging to his head and shoulders while he works you through your orgasm with expert fingers. You giggle as you come down meeting his eyes, you straighten out his glasses on his gorgeous face. “That was the hardest I’ve come in ages” you smile breathlessly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I aim to please” he chuckled bumping his nose with yours, those whiskey eyes devouring yours. You drop to your knees at his feet, watching his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he looks down at you.

“Funny, me too Stewie” you smirk up at him, unbuckling his belt and making quick work of pulling his dark jeans down his strong legs. He looked down at your chewing on his lip, moving so that his elbows resting back against the sink. 

“God damn baby” he groaned as you sealed your lips around the swollen tip, letting your tongue swirl around the slit. You grabbed his hands placing them on your head and he growled, wrapping your hair around his hands thrusting his hips slightly as he tugged your hair. You gagged around him as his thick cock bumped the back of your throat harshly, you whimpered around him as he pulled back a little letting you breathe better. 

Your pussy was clamping around nothing as you looked up at him again, his eyes were clamped shut behind those glasses, you released his cock with a wet pop when you felt his cock pulse on your tongue. You wanted him inside you when he came. 

Once you are on your feet he lets out a breath that he had been holding in, and quickly grabs your face in his hands, roughly pressing his lips to yours as his hands groped at your ass. It was a rush of hands as you both pushed at your jeans, doing your best to keep your lips connected, you giggled as you tumbled into him. 

He pushed you a little roughly into the sink and counter, both of you keeping your jeans around your ankles as presses against your ass. Hands gripping your hips hard as he eases his cock into your dripping pussy. “Fuck Stuart! Please” you moan arching back further into him, he groans fingers digging deeper into your hips.

“Such a good girl” he groans his praise, sinking right into you until he’s pressed up tightly against your ass. 

You moan loudly against your arm as he begins to thrust into you at a harsh pace, you know that he’s been right on the edge of orgasm for a while. You can feel it, in the way that he grabs you tight, the way that he thrusts in time with pulling you hips back into him. There is so much intense pleasure building inside you, that you have to clamp your teeth down on your arm to stop yourself from screaming his name. You can practically feel the bruises that he’s leaving behind for you to look at for days. 

He surprises you when he pulls out quickly turning you around to face him, “Fuck you look so good baby” you moan as he presses you back against the wall, pushing his face into your neck leaving bites along your skin as his cock brushes against your clit, you awkwardly kick out of your trousers and shoes and he grins down at you. 

“Not so bad yourself, such a naughty girl” he growls as you grab his cock in your small hand guiding him back towards your centre. 

He’s quick to pick you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he holds you against the wall. Your hands grip his shoulders tightly, you can feel your nails digging into his shirt. You were grateful he’d picked you up because your legs were feeling very weak. “I need to come please” you pant against his lips, your forehead dropping forward onto his. 

“Wanna come on my thick cock baby, want me to fuck you so you can feel me every time you sit down” he growls back, dropping your hips a little so that he begins to sink inside your warm tight heat. 

“Please Stuart, just wanna come all over that cock, please” you cry out desperately, your head drops back against the wall when he lets himself sink into you the whole way again. 

He moves position a little hooking your legs over his arms, so that they fall into the crooks of his elbows. You’re spread so wide open full of his thick cock, the door knocks and the pair of you ignore it as he begins to thrust, picking up a hard and fast pace that has you gasping his name quietly. You open your eyes finding his golden brown eyes when you do, the way his looking at you makes the orgasm building in the pit of your stomach coil tighter.

“Rub that little clit baby, wanna watch you come like this” he grits out through his teeth, you nod quickly, letting one of your hands fall between your bodies. The way that he fucks up into you is something you have never even experienced, the pleasure surging towards your pussy is coming from everywhere.

So when your fingers start to gently rub at your tight bundle of nerves your eyes go wide, locking onto his. His hips begin to stutter as he bites into your lip and you nod fast, his fingers digging into your legs. You aren’t really sure how the hell you’re still not screaming, a hand clamps over your mouth knowingly and he smirks at you, angling his hips just so he’s slamming into your sweet spot, causing fire to burst through every cell of your body. 

Your eyes roll back as you come hard, you can feel the way that his rock hard length pulses as he comes at the same time, grunting your name loudly into the back of his hand still covering your mouth.

When you blink open your eyes he’s still pressed tight against you, he moves his hands resting resting them against the wall behind your head, your legs wrapping around his waist so that you don’t slide down the wall. “You’re the best boyfriend in the world” you pant brushing your lips over his. 

Stiles grins at you sleepily, his nose brushing over yours softly as he helps you down onto your feet. Walking on shaky legs he grabs your trousers and hands them to you, you pull your panties up before stepping into your jeans. As Stiles re-fastens his own jeans. You grab his beanie from the floor and handed it to him. He takes it with a smile pulling it back over his hair, “You look stupidly hot” you groan kissing him again.

“What is it with you and glasses?” he chuckles pushing them back up his nose, you giggle as you pull him into a tight hug.

“I guess it’s just the guy behind them is disgustingly hot” you smirk taking his hands in yours. 

“My turn next” he reminds you smacking your ass lightly.

“It’s a deal Stewie” you giggle tugging him out of the bathroom.


	7. Corsets And Stockings

This Is Day 16 Of Kinktober

Words: Almost 6k

Kinks: Sub Stiles!, Corsets, Stockings, Dirty Talk, Orgasm Denial, Masturbation

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x Reader/You

Summery: A night out with Stiles and the pack, turns into something you had never even imagined. Safe to say that Stiles approves of your outfit, a trick from Scott and a hotel room swap, what’s the worst that could happen?

Tonight you were determined to have a good night, as were the rest of the pack, it had been a particularly hard month this month. The pack was going out for the monthly night out, you had all agreed a little while back that you needed to start doing more together, since you were going to all be heading off to college very soon. Allison and you were currently at Lydia’s house, the three of you deciding to get ready together. While you waited for Lydia to come back with the outfits she had chosen, you shared a drink with Allison sitting on the sofa at the end of Lydia’s bed, chatting and laughing about the night to come. 

You knew that you were meeting Scott and Stiles there, but they hadn’t told you who else they were planning to bring with them yet. They’d told the three of you to wait until you got there. You nudged Allison noticing when Lydia came back in the room, the two of you watched her intently, as she hung the three similar outfits up on her wardrobe, before turning around to grin at the two of you. Your eyes were wide as you climbed off the sofa with Allison to stand by a proud Lydia.

“This is yours Y/N” she grinned as you took the outfit from her, it was a corset it was beautiful, electric blue with black patterns on, it came with a black skirt and black stockings. She handed Allison one still smiling, “Here you go Ally”, Allison’s was silver with with dark grey roses, matching black stockings and skirts to the ones that you and Lydia had, Lydia’s corset had a snake skin look, and you could see it would suit her perfectly, as always Lyd’s had a perfect eye for the both of you.

“You are seriously one of the best friends ever!” you grinned pulling her into a big hug, Allison quickly hugging into Lydia’s other side. 

“Well we gotta look killer tonight” Lydia smirked, shooing you both away to different rooms so that the three of you could change.

As you changed into your corset you smiled at yourself in the mirror, you left the back, knowing that you would need help to pull it tight enough. You’d luckily pulled on your skirt and stockings first, you were already in love with the outfit as you headed back to Lydia’s room. 

You walked into the room hearing a squeal as Lydia pulled Allison into her corset, almost with her knee in the hunters back to pull it tight. “All done!” Lydia grit out before tying the bow and releasing Allison. You and Lydia helped each other fastening your corsets, after all this was poor Allison’s first time wearing one, you and Lyd’s had done this a few times before, you’d just never done it in front of the guys before.

“To tonight” Allison declared handing you and Lydia a glass, you all cheered downing the glass quickly. 

“So you’re wanting dibs on Stiles tonight, right?” Lydia questioned suddenly, while she re-applied her lipstick. It was a good job that you had already drank that drink, because you had a feeling you would have spat it out then. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” you grumble quietly, putting your things in your bag, not daring to glance at Allison.

“Oh yes you do” Allison laughed gently nudging you as she sat beside you on the bed.

“Unless you want the friend they’re bringing?” Lydia grinned knowingly, causing you to snap your eyes up to hers straight away.

“Can we not do this again, yes Stiles is hot, yes I so would. He’s one of my best friends not happening” you warned, only causing the other girls to burst out laughing.

“I did tell you what Scott said right?” Allison questioned laying back on Lydia’s bed, fiddling with the bow at the front of her corset, keeping her eyes on you.

“Yes Allison, you did. It doesn’t matter” you sighed, throwing a pillow at her when she started laughing again. 

“Wait! What the hell am I missing?” Lydia asked frowning at the two of you, you blushed shaking your head at her.

“Stiles was drunk a few weeks back. He told Scott that he couldn’t remember the last time he wanted someone as bad as he wants Y/N, or something like that” Allison trailed off, noticing the look you gave her, your cheeks flaming red. 

“I’m sorry! Then what in the hell are you worried about girl! You need this, you both need this” she tried, giving your arm a squeeze. You shake your head your mouth opening to answer, as a horn honked out front. You frowned at Lydia, who looked at Allison who’s turn it was to start blushing apparently. 

“Okay, this is completely on me. Scott said he and Stiles would pick us up, they’ve got the overnight bags, said that they had a surprise for well now. I’m so sorry I forgot to mention it” she muttered, as you practically growled at her you usually needed time to psych yourself up before seeing Stiles. Which she knew.

You pulled on your cardigan, “You owe me a drink Argent” you half laughed, hearing her sigh with relief giving you a nod. 

“First of all, at least we can all drink now, so yay. Second take the jacket off!” she glared at you playfully, you rolled your eyes at her, finally conceding when she folded her arms over her chest and raised those perfect eyebrows at you. You knew you were going nowhere until you did as she asked, you took off the cardigan and dropped it on the floor, receiving a grin from her.

“Happy!” you asked unable to stop the small smile, as the three of you started heading downstairs.

“Much better, plus now if you get cold Stiles can warm you up” Lydia winked, you heard Allison snort with laughter, you were getting a small urge to push both girls down the stairs.

“I swear I will kill you two if you do this in front of him” you grumble as you all pull on your shoes at the front door. 

“Sure you will honey” Lydia laughs, blowing you a kiss as you walk over to the car that they had pulled up in, to all of your surprise it wasn’t the jeep.

You swear your heart stops in your chest when you see him, see not enough time to prepare for this. “I can’t do this” you hiss to Allison wrapping your arms around your middle. 

“You can and you will. You look hot, have you seen the way he’s looking at you” Allison replied quietly, nudging you gently so that you looked up from the floor. 

“What are you t-” you cut yourself off meeting his eyes, feeling your throat becoming tight. Lydia tugged you towards the same side of the big car that Stiles was sitting, this damn thing was practically a small version of a limo, you watched as Scott and Allison headed to the other door.

“Looking good girls, overnight bags are in the back” Scott grinned climbing into the car with his girlfriend, Lydia passed you a flask which you quickly took from her, taking a long drink before handing it back. 

“Thanks Scott” you all laughed, you a little quieter than the other two as Lydia pushed you to climb in first, so that you were sitting right next to Stiles. 

You were pressed up tight against Stiles’ side and felt the muscles in his thigh clench, Scott leant forward in his seat and knocked on the partition window once you were all inside, the car quickly started its engine. Stiles had his hands in his lap bunched into fists, you watched his teeth run over his lip as he swallowed hard, before he finally turned to look at you. You could have sworn that your heart almost jumped out of your chest, as his eyes raked over your outfit. “Hey” you breathed heavily, smoothing down your skirt with your clammy hands.

“Hey, you look amazing” Stiles breathed out quietly, his golden brown eyes flicking up and meeting yours again. 

“Thanks, not so bad yourself” you smiled nervously, folding your legs over one another you focused on looking out of the window for a minute, you were distracted thinking you’d heard a groan or something you turned to Stiles. Finding his eyes on your legs, when your skirt had ridden up just enough to show off the lace at the top of your black stockings. “You okay?” you asked with a small frown.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open for a minute, as if he were going to say something but he was interrupted by Scott. “Other than the fact that you’re all dressed like his wet dream right now” Scott laughed when Allison smacked his chest, Stiles blushed suddenly finding the window very interesting. Allsion hissed something unintelligible at Scott before he cleared his throat, “Sorry man” he half laughed as Lydia threw something at him.

“Drink” you announced quickly, pulling out the bottle of prosecco from the side of the door, as Lydia found the glasses between the two of you. Stiles smiled at you and you watched as he sucked in a breath, you popped the cork on the bottle and filled a glass that Lydia passed you, handing the first one to Stiles. Receiving a smile and a thank you from him as he took his first sip.

Proceeding to fill up the rest of the glasses Lydia helped you pass them out. After the second refill of the glasses, thankfully the conversation was flowing freely and had gone off the topic of what got Stiles hot under the collar. 

Although that didn’t mean that you weren't thinking about it, you hadn’t even noticed the new way you were sitting, until his fingertips brushed the top of your stockings. You were leaning back into him, with his arm around your shoulders, fingers brushing across your bare skin of your arm and thigh.

When the others were locked in conversation you felt Stiles lean in close, his breath tickling your ear. You felt goosebumps rise on you skin, you didn’t know if he was doing everything he was doing on purpose at this point. “Would you wanna dance with me later, I know these guys are gonna have their own plans. You can totally say no, I just thought I’d ask” his soft hushed voice causes his lips to brush your ear lobe.

You swallow hard licking your lips as you turn to face him, his arm falling to the back of the seat, while the one on your leg moved further up with the way you had moved. He seemed to notice that your skirt was almost covering his hand, and quickly pulled it away. You were feeling a little braver now the alcohol was in your system, so you grabbed his hand, replacing it back where it had been. Stiles snapped his eyes to yours and you watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat. 

“I’d really like that Stiles” you smiled, your hand resting on top of his and your skirt as he drew patterns on your bare thigh. A thought crossed your mind so you thought that you’d best check, “So, uh, how many rooms did you guys book?” you asked feeling your nerves began to creep back again, did that sound creepy, oh god it did. 

Before you could over think it he spoke up, his grip tightening on your thigh suddenly, as his own nerves seemed to be getting the better of him, you smiled reassuringly squeezing his hand. “We, uh got three. One for you and Lyd’s, one for Scott and Allison. The other for me and the other guy” he murmured the last part, subconsciously leaning in closer as he ran a finger over the strap connecting your garter belt..

You nodded thoughtfully, “Sounds good, that can change though, right?” you asked nervously, clearing your throat as Stiles’ seemed to register what you were saying. “I-I mean, you know if Lydia gets lucky, or the other guy. Or together, you know, or maybe you might. Not saying you won't because you of course, you could. Would you be okay, with the two of us sharing, if the first thing happens?” you rambled you knew you were doing it, yet you couldn’t stop it from coming out.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, he loved it when you were the one getting nervous and tongue tied. Made him feel good he wasn’t the only one who got like that, that much he had let slip to you one night. He bit into his lip as he seemed to be thinking it over, “Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that, would you mind sharing a bed, just that was all they had, we knew you wouldn’t mind with Lydia but with me you know?” he replied and you could have sworn you felt yourself get a little turned on at even the idea of sharing a bed with him. But that wasn’t what this was right? No. this was two friends working out a second plan for the evening, at least that was what you let yourself think. 

There was a loud clap, snapping you and Stiles from your conversation causing you to look at them. Scott and Lydia were smirking at the two of you and Allison just smiled sweetly, “We’re here, you guys ready?” Allison asked gently as Lydia climbed out of the car first, Scott and Allison weren’t far behind Lydia when the two of you gave them a nod.

Stiles gently slipped his hand down your leg, letting those long fingers linger on the hem of your stocking as he spoke. “You really do look perfect tonight” he breathed out and you found yourself inching closer to him. 

“Thank you, Stiles” you smiled unable to stop the blush, biting your lip you reached up moving a piece of his hair in the right direction, not realising you had almost pressed your chest against his.

You watched his eyes flick down to your lips before returning to your eyes, “We should go, right?” he smiled and you nodded, moving your legs so he could get out first, once he was out of the car he held out his hand for you. 

You took his hand with a smile, “Such a gentleman” you grinned, beginning to feel yourselves slipping back to normal, Stiles seemed to sigh in relief, returning your smile. 

“Are you two done flirting?” Scott grinned wrapping an arm around Allison’s waist. As Lydia and her date came to join the four of you.

“Nice to meet you, you must be Y/N” he grinned, taking your hand and shaking it, you nodded and he continued. “My name is Leo” he told you as he wrapped his arm around Lydia’s waist. 

“Nice to meet you too, look after my girl, Leo” you winked at Lydia who smirked back at you.

“Oh I will” he chuckled, you stepped aside letting the four of them past, as Stiles walked up beside you. 

“You two, you gotta look like a couple remember” Scott smirked as he walked past with Allison. 

You looked back at Stiles raising an eyebrow, with your hand on your hip as Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Wanna explain?” You asked a little annoyed there was yet another thing that you hadn’t been informed of.

“Don’t get mad! I swear, Scott only told me hours ago. He said he thought it could be a laugh” Stiles tried and you only stared him down harder.

“Stiles if this is a swingers club I swear to you I will kill Scott, then I’m coming after you!” you warn him stepping in closer, Stiles goes to back up but stops himself.

“It isn’t. There is somewhere separate inside where you can go, if that was something that someone was interested in, he thought it was funny” Stiles tried to explain, but you knew there was something else.

“What else?” you question, finger prodding into his chest, Stiles swallows hard looking down at you. 

“I told him this was a stupid idea. We don’t have to go in, we can go to the motel or go somewhere else” he rushes out and you shake your head, a smirk beginning to curve the side of your lips, you decide you like making him a little nervous. 

“Tell me Stilinski” you practically growl, he doesn’t realise he’s been backing up now, not until his back collides with the solid wall behind him.

Taking a deep breath he swallows hard, running his tongue across his full lips. “You, uh. Y-You have to prove that you’re a-a couple” he says quietly, looking down at his shoes.

You didn’t mean to freak him out, you tip his chin with your finger so he’s looking you in the eyes, “Tell me, what does that mean?” you ask gently, biting the side of your lip when he meets your eyes. 

“You need to kiss but i-” you cut him off pressing your lips to his, it’s quick and chaste as you pull away, you practically see his eyes darken before your eyes.

Hesitantly Stiles cupped your cheek, pulling your lips back to his, you sighed against his lips. You stepped in close, your body pressed tight against him. Then his hands are on you in a second, hands cupping your ass and pulling your body closer still, you moan into his mouth, pushing your hands up into his hair, pulling a small noise from Stiles that you don’t recognise. He lets you press your tongue between his lips, when he lets you take control of the kiss you can’t quite believe your luck.

You pull back from his lips, a small giggle slipping past them, when he attempts to chase your lips with his own. He seems to catch himself though, clearing his throat he blinks his eyes open and drops his head back against the wall. “S’Good practice run” he breathes heavily, you roll your eyes playfully at him, before taking his hand. He looked down at your joined hands for a second then smiles, as you tug him towards you, the two of you fall into step on the way to the front door.

As you waited in line you were thanking God for your liquid courage, because any other night you could never have done that. You shivered as the cold air rushed over your skin, Stiles pulled you in front of him wrapping his arms around you tightly. You sighed happily relaxing back against his chest, your hands resting on his forearms. “I could get used to this” you smiled to yourself.

“Me too, you sure wanna go in here though?” he asked giving your body a gentle almost reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah of course, besides not date night Stiles, you need to ask me out for that. It’s a night out with the pack” you giggle as he huffs something behind you.Unluckily for him, you hear it, “I’ll hold you to that” you smile as he presses a kiss to the top of your head.

As you get to the door, the doorman nods you through. You and Stiles gape at each other as you walk through the door, before Stiles turns to glare at Scott. You didn’t have time to question Stiles because he was already stomping up to the Alpha. “Hey, guys where did you get to?” Scott questions, Stiles all but growls at Scott and he bursts out laughing. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think you’d do it! I just wanted you guys to be happy!” Scott tried to defend himself, you awkwardly held onto Stiles as he tried to shove Scott.

When you were close enough you leaned on your tip-toes to whisper in his ear, “It worked out right? So don’t worry about it” you stated carefully slipping your hand back into his, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Stiles seemed to relax a little, letting you pull him over to the booth where the girls and Leo were sitting, clearly already drinks had been bought for you both. “There you guys are! What the hell happened?” Allison asked worriedly, pulling you into an awkward hug. 

“Later” you smiled, taking a sip of your drink, keeping hold of Stiles’ hand under the table. It took a little while for things to calm down after Scott joined you again, but once they did the air was lighter, laughs and glasses slowly filling the table. 

The room darkened as music started to play throughout the room, the dance floor opening up. You turned to Stiles with a grin, “You owe me a dance Stiles” you smiled cheekily, tugging him out of the booth and onto the dance floor, with the others quickly following behind the two of you. 

Standing there you could tell he felt a little uncomfortable, you smiled up at him, leading his hands to your hips. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you gently pulled him close fingers carefully running through his hair. “So, I heard what you told Scott about me” you smiled up at him, those golden brown eyes widening slightly as he swallowed hard.

“What? What was that?” he asked nervously, his fingers tightening their grip on you.

“Apparently you couldn’t remember the last time you wanted someone as bad as you wanted me, any truth in that?” you asked him as quietly as you can over the music. Stiles just barely nods, you can practically see the cogs turning in his mind. 

You turn in Stiles’ arms and he presses you back into his chest, your hips rock with his hips as the music flows through you, his hands move so that he’s hooking his thumbs into the front of your skirt. You drop your head back on his shoulder, and his soft lips brush against your neck. You feel yourself shiver as he begins grinding into your slightly, his hardness evident in his jeans.

“Can I kiss you again?” you ask, turning back to face him again, letting your nose bump his.

“Please” Stiles breathes, leaning down until his lips are pressed against yours, his hands slip down your body, cupping your ass over your skirt much like he had outside. Stiles pulls away suddenly, surprising you. “Wanna get out of here?” he asks giving your ass a little squeeze, you gasp into his mouth and nod, giving him a final kiss on the lips before he releases you.

“Fuck, yes” you grin Stiles returns your grin, slipping his hoodie from his shoulders and hands it to you.

“Okay, good. Let’s go find Scott” he smirks tugging you along with him to where you last saw Scott and Allison dancing. 

You wink at Ally as you approach and her grin says ‘tell me everything’, “At last” Scott cheers with the others as you and Stiles slip out of the club, like a pair of giggling teenagers.

Luckily the hotel is practically attached to the club so it takes minutes to get there, you’re very grateful for Stiles’ hoodie, though now you feel bad for him. He doesn’t seem to mind though as the two of you walk into the gorgeous hotel, you make a mental note to look around before you leave, because Stiles is already tugging you into the elevator causing you to burst out laughing when the doors close.

You’re pulled against him as soon as the elevator starts moving, “Fuck Stiles” you groan, your head dropping back against the wall as his teeth and lips explore your neck, he finds the sensitive spot between your neck and shoulder. He has you pressed tight against the wall, you almost don’t hear the ding of the elevator. “Lets go big boy” you grin shoving his chest a little, Stiles stumbles but he’s grinning like an idiot as he pulls you towards the room.

As he fumbles with putting the key in the door your arms wrap around him from behind, he lets out a whimper as you palm him through his pants. “What was that noise?” you questioned with a grin as the pair of you stumbled through the door together.

“Nothing, I dunno what you’re talking about” Stiles mumbled nervously as you kicked off your skirt, unzipping his hoodie you arch your eyebrows walking closer to him as you dropped it to the floor. “Holy shit” he groans, as his legs hit the side of the bed and he sits down, not taking his eyes off of you as you slowly get closer. 

“Want me to look after you baby boy” you say your voice dropping as you walk between his parted legs. You start to undo the buttons of his shirt, “You can say no” you smile pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

“God, please. Don’t stop” he breathes out a shaky breath, making you smile. 

“Get that sexy ass naked then” you grin eyes travelling over his newly revealed skin, Stiles nods eagerly, climbing off of the bed and practically hopping around the room as he fights to pull off his jeans and shoes. You giggle as he walks towards you in just his boxers, grinning like an idiot, when he makes it to you, you push your fingers into the front of his boxers, letting them ping back against his stomach. “These need to go” your voice drops as your eyes flick up to meet his.

“Sorry” he mutters quietly tugging them off and throwing them across the room, you bite back a smile as he jumps up on the bed and scoots up, laying back against the pillows. 

“Want me to take anything off?” you ask with a smirk, pretty sure you know the answer. Stiles licks his lips, letting his eyes roam your body, “My eyes are up here baby” you state firmly, causing his eyes to snap back to yours.

You watch as he swallows hard, “Shoes and panties, p-please” he breathes out nervously. Only letting a smile grace his lips when you tell him he’s a good boy, you watch his cock twitch against his stomach as you remove your panties and shoes, kicking them over to the pile Stiles had made. “This is the hottest thing ever” he groaned as you climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him.

“Hands here” you breathe softly against his neck, lifting his hands above his head and he grabs the headboard. “Good boy” you pur as you start to kiss your way down his body, he’s arching into your touch, your tongue gently flicking over any marks your teeth leave behind. He whimpers again and you smirk against his skin, if you had been wearing panties that would have been soaked by now.

You can feel him watching you, so you flick your eyes up to his, sucking a mark into his stomach just above where his cock is laying. “Please, Y/N” he whimpers again and you swear you feel your pussy clench. 

“Shh, be patient baby” you breathe watching him hold his breath, you smooth a hand up his soft stomach, moving around to the side of his ass and you playfully swat at it. He jumps a little, biting into his lip. You grin to yourself looking up at him, he liked that. He’s breathing properly again you’ll have to remember that one for later. “You gotta breathe for me baby boy, gonna make you feel good” you promise, moving down between his legs. 

You fist his cock in your hand, marvelling at the size as he arches against you. “Relax” you tell him, he nods, letting himself relax back into the big bed.

Carefully you start to pump him in your hand, watching as his breathing picks up, his chest rising and falling faster as he watches you. “Oh shit” he grunts, dropping his head back into the pillows, when your lips seal around the thick head of his cock. You start bobbing your head over him, as your hand works the part you can’t fit into your mouth. 

Moving your hand off of him your hands grip his strong thighs tightly, nails digging into his skin as the head of his cock starts to hit the back of your throat. You had to pull back when Stiles’ hips started rising off of the mattress to meet your mouth. Stiles whines as you wipe your mouth on the back of your hand, “I was so close” he grumbles, his white knuckles slowly beginning to regain their colour again.

You straddle his waist, cocking your eyebrow at him. “Didn’t you wanna get inside this sweet pussy baby?” you moan letting your hips roll over him, so that his cock slipped between your soaked folds.

“Yes, please. Fuck baby, please” he grunts, his head dropping back in the pillows again, you bite your lip as you watch him fighting with himself. 

“Sorry baby, you gotta wait. You need to learn not to get sassy with me when I’m in charge” you state firmly, but you break a little when a whimper slips past your lips, as his cock starts to push perfectly against your throbbing clit.

“Oh fuck, I can’t hold it” he groaned his hips rolling up into yours.

You stopped moving panting heavily as you looked down at him, Stiles growled gritting his teeth as he looked down at you. “You do as you’re told” you scold him smacking the side of his hip. Stiles lets out a moan, arching away from you slightly.

“Shit, that doesn’t help” he whimpers, his legs stretching on the bed. 

“Open your eyes Stiles, let go of the headboard and sit up” Stiles does as he’s told, opening his eyes and sitting up, so that he’s a breath away from you lips. “Good boy, now you’re gonna watch me come, you will only help me if I ask for it. Then I’ll let you come” you murmur quietly, allowing your lips to brush over his.

Stiles’ breath stalls slightly as he bites his lip. “Yes, Y/N” he says quietly, his eyes dark and pleading as you slip out from under him. Moving around him you lean against the headboard, and Stiles moves so he’s almost sitting between your legs as you part them for him. “Holy fuck, wow” Stiles groans deeply as you reach down with your hand, letting your fingers brush your clt, causing your body to jolt a little. You carefully slipped two fingers inside yourself, taking a deep shuddering breath as you start to move them in and out. 

Stiles shifts where he sits, licking those perfect lips. “Stiles, feels so good” you moan as you start to pick up your pace, watching as his hands fist in the duvet.

“Let me help baby. Wanna feel you come on my tongue” Stiles grits out, his eyes watching the way your entire body stiffens as you push yourself closer. 

You curl your fingers just right and let out a whimper of his name, “Sounds good, wanna feel you baby, make me come” you moan as he practically pounces on you, his hands splaying across your spread thighs, his lips and tongue are everywhere, you swear that your eyes have rolled to the back of your head. He’s so hot, so perfect. 

Copying your movements he eases two of those long fingers inside you as his tongue and lips lavish your clit. You’re past caring that he’s got more control than before, simply relishing in the way he makes your body shiver, the way that your arching against his face. “So pretty baby, come on my face please, bet you taste so good” Stiles growls, the vibrations fly through you and your hands grip tightly at his hair, as you roll your hips into the feeling and you come hard, clenching around his fingers as he continues to work you through your orgasm. “I was right” he hums against you, you giggle pushing him easily onto his back.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself baby, shall we see just how hard you come” you purr a little breathless as you straddle him again, you watch him swallow hard, nervous hands shooting out to grab tightly at your hips.

“Fuck, yes please” Stiles grits out as you grip his thick cock in your hand again, this time there’s no teasing, you just wanna watch him fall apart beneath you. So when you start lowering yourself onto his cock and his eyes practically roll to the back of his head, you can’t help but groan until your fully seated in his lap.

“Sit up baby” you pant, tugging at his shoulders, he awkwardly pushes himself up hands smoothing over your corset, the other slipping to your thigh. 

“Please for the love of god, wear this again” he groans as you roll your hips.

“That’s a promise baby boy, oh fuck you’re still close huh?” you moan loudly, feeling the way he pulses inside you, gripping onto his shoulders as you roll your hips in a steady rhythm Stiles drops his forehead on yours. 

“Yeah, so close. This is all just so fucking hot. I’m sorry, I’ll do better next time” he grunts, moving his hands back to your hips as you start to rise and fall onto his cock.

“No. Don’t be sorry, you’re fucking perfect. So fucking perfect” you pant against his lips, with the grip Stiles has on you he arches his hips a little and he’s fucking up into you, meeting you thrust for thrust. The sweat beading across his forehead as he bites his lip, eyes locked with yours.

“G-Gonna be t-the fucking death o-of me” he grunts as you both match each others pace. 

“Right there Stiles, gonna come all over that cock” you practically scream Stiles grunts, squeezing you tight as he can feel his own release pushing against the edge.

“Good fucking god baby” he growls, pressing his lips to yours to yours to swallow your screams. You both fall apart together, wrapped in his arms. Your still fluttering after five minutes, but you dare to open your eyes, finding Stiles already looking at you.

“So that was intense” you laugh a little your voice hoarse and still breathless. 

“Yeah, best fucking night of my life” he laughs pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

“Wanna help me out of this?” you ask with a smirk, hearing him groan a little you climb out of his lap, Stiles brushes your hair over one shoulder, pulling the bow loose. You moan at the feeling of the tightness loosen at last. Unclipping the front you let it drop to the floor.

“Oh come on” Stiles grumbles as you turn to face him, blushing a little as he palms himself looking at you.

“You’re insatiable Stiles” you giggle as he pulls you back towards him.

“Oh, you have no idea” he groans kissing you slowly again.

“Someone’s a switch” you say biting back a smile.

“Wanna find out” he chuckles tossing you back onto the bed.


	8. Let Me Hear Those Noises

This Is Day 18 Of Kinktober

Words: 3790

Kinks: Sixty Nine, Wall Sex, Breath Play, Sexy Halloween Costumes, Dirty Talk, Multiple Orgasms

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x Reader/You

Summery: You and Stiles haven’t been together long, but he was always someone you trusted to tell you the truth. With Halloween coming up you really need some help choosing your costume, so naturally you ask your boyfriend for help.

Halloween was coming up, you were really struggling this year with what costume you were going to wear, with only a week to go and Lydia’s party getting by the bigger you needed to make a decision. So naturally you went to your boyfriend for help, when you arrived at his house you climbed out of the car revealed that his jeep was parked in the driveway. Leaning over the back seat you grabbed hold of you bag, tossing it in the front seat. Taking your phone from the glove box you noticed that you had a message from Lydia.

It read, ‘Hey honey, don’t forget to show him the sexy ones too! You looked too good in those for Stiles not to see them’ you smiled at the message quickly typing one back, telling her you would show him all of them, and let her know as soon as you knew. You and Lydia tended to pick similar outfits, so at Halloween you worked around each other, not wanting to wear the same thing. Pulling your rucksack on your back you locked your door, before heading up his short driveway, ringing the bell by the door you waited patiently.

Stiles answered the door quickly with a massive grin when he saw you, “I didn’t know you were coming over! Wait. Did I forget something? Sorry?” he rushed out the last part of the sentence and you laughed lightly, he looked a little confused but stepped aside, letting you into his house.

Lifting up on your tiptoes you press a gentle kiss to his cheek, giving his arms a squeeze. “No, don’t worry you didn’t forget anything. Just glad you’re here, sorry I should have texted. I was just wondering if I can get your help on something?” you inquired nervously, yes Stiles was your boyfriend, but it was very new, so the two of you were still a little awkward around each other. You’d only slept together a handful of times.

“Don’t be silly, you can come around whenever you want. I love seeing you. So what’s up? he smiled taking your hand and leading you up to his room. As you walked up the stairs you smiled at the Stilinski’s photos, which were lining the wall opposite the banister. 

Once you walked inside his room he flopped down onto his bed and you tossed your backpack next to his feet, “Okay, so I need your honest opinion, I need to try some of these on, so you can tell me what you think. I’ve got like a tonne of Halloween outfits, I just don’t have a freaking clue what to wear!” you sighed and you watch Stiles as he smiles brightly, sitting up on the bed he grabs your hands, pulling towards the bed so you can sit down beside him.

“Listen to me, okay? Stop putting so much pressure on yourself! You look incredible in everything, of course I don’t mind watching my girlfriend dressing up” he grins suggestively, swatting your ass as you head into the bathroom with your bag to change. 

You had luckily only brought your favourites with you, you pulled them all out of the bag and laid them out in front of you. One was your take on an outfit like poison ivy’s costume, there was also a skin tight leather cat woman outfit, your personal favourite. Then the last one was a playboy bunny looking outfit.

You opted to go for the poison ivy one first, you were surprised with just how similar it looked to the one from the film. You knew that anything batman based was a safe bet with Stiles, especially with what his costume was this year, he’d finally changed from the spider man one this year, not that you would mind if he went back to it, the way it clung tight to every muscle had you dribbling. “What do you think?” you asked walking into the room, coming to stand at the food of his bed.

You watched him swallow hard and lean forward on the bed, licking his lips as his eyes roamed your body freely. “Wow, you look good. Really good, Batman wouldn’t stand a chance” he grins as you giggle at him, “What do you think? You like it?” he asks grabbing a pillow from the bed and pushing it behind his head.

“Yeah, I do. But it isn’t my favourite” you smirk watching his eyebrows quirk in interest.

“No? You, uh, you wanna show me your favourite?” he asks sounding a little breathy, as you begin to leave the room. 

“Yeah, I think you’ll like it. It matches yours” you call back with a grin hearing him groan.

You giggle pretty sure he knows what you’re talking about, you quickly shed out of the poison Ivy costume and slip into the tight leather of the cat woman outfit. It’s so tight, you’re sure that you can see everything, but it’s so comfortable, almost like a second skin. You zip up the front, feeling your breasts push together snuggly, before slipping on the mask and the ears, lastly the high heels you had to pair with it.

Taking a deep breath you slowly walk into the room, keeping every movement slow and sensual as his eyes find yours. “Fuck me” he grunts, grabbing the pillow from behind his head and stuffing it in his lap. 

“Maybe later Batman” you smirk, biting your lip when he lets out another frustrated groan and he crawls to the end of the bed. 

“Fuck, this one definitely this one, though don’t expect me to leave your side all night” he groans, fingers wrapping around your hips and he presses his lips to yours, practically stealing your breath away.

You pull away gently, placing your hands on his chest, “Noted, i pretty fond of you being with me all night anyway, Just let me just show you the last one” you giggle as he sighs dramatically and lets you go. “I promise you won’t regret it Batman” you smile kissing his cheek softly, before disappearing back into the bathroom. Your mind is completely somewhere else when you strip out of your cat woman outfit and quickly pull on your sexy playboy bunny one.

It’s a tight corset style dress, just not as tight, it’s black and white it reminds you a little of a naughty maids outfit. You opt to leave the stockings behind, pulling on your long black leather boots. Pulling the white cuffs onto your wrists you grin happily, you secure the bow tie around your neck, before placing the bunny ears on your head.

You shake your head with a smile as you walk into his room, “Now, I guess this one is just for you” you breathe suddenly realising you’ve never done anything like this before. 

Stiles is quick to scramble off of the bed, too quick in fact as he falls off the other side. Like an over eager cat, you giggle when he gets up again, heading over to you with quick strides. “Sorry that wasn’t very graceful” he chuckles nervously rubbing at the back of his neck, you smile softly as he pulls you into his arms.

“No, it was so you though, so who gives a shit” you giggle wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his head down, so his lips crash against yours in a heated kiss. You pull back and wraps his arms around you, sucking marks into your neck, “W-When does your d-dad get home” you pant as his hands suddenly seem to be everywhere, he pushes you back onto the bed. You scramble back against the pillows as he pulls his t-shirt and plaid shirt off, then his jeans follow quickly leaving him in just his boxers, with little bat symbols on. “I love those” you giggle pointing at his pants as he climbs onto the bed and lays on his side beside you.

You turn to face him and he grins, “You should, you’re the one who got them for me” he chuckles before he chews on his lip, “Also, Dad isn’t home until really late tonight, so don’t worry we can take our time” he smiles suggestively, flicking his eyes up to meet yours those long eyelashes fanning across his cheeks. 

Then his lips brush against yours lightly. It doesn’t take him long before he starts making his way down your neck, leaving hot wet kisses on every new piece of skin that he passes, he pulls back a little, blowing gently across the places he kissed and you visibly shiver, an unexpected moan slipping past your lips. “Someone likes that” he grins cheekily, then he does it again and you let out a deep breath.

He pulls your ear lobe between his teeth letting his tongue swirl around it a little before releasing it, “Stiles, please” you whimper pushing your body against him.

He doesn’t move faster though, he pulls your leg over his hip and pushes a hand between your legs, “Definitely agree with you though, this one is all for me” he growls low, letting his finger press just a little hard he hums in delight, “Aww baby, are your panties all wet just for me, you love when I tease you don’t you?” he breaths huskily, as a single long finger finally pushes against your clit through your panties.

“Only for you” you moan as he continues to rub you through your underwear, he pushes the leg you have on his hip a little higher before pushing your panties to the side. He lets the same finger slide through your folds, loving the way that you arch into his hand, gasping his name against his mouth.

Stiles circles your soaked centre with the pad of his finger and you whimper loudly, gripping tightly onto his shoulders, catching your lip between your teeth. His free hand reaches up tugging your lip free from your teeth, “You want me to fuck you with my fingers baby girl? You wanna come for me? Then I need to hear those sexy noises you make” he groans when your tongue darts out to lick at his thumb, he slips it between your lips his eyes locked on the way you take him without question, right as he pushes a finger inside you and starts pushing it in and out slowly, teasing you.

Your suck eagerly at the tip of his thumb, keeping your eyes locked on his as you swirl your tongue around it, before returning sucking at the digit your tongue curling around the pad. Stiles removes his thumb with a pop and you whimper, “More, please” you beg quietly, Stiles groans gently easing a second finger inside you alongside the first, you love the way his long fingers stretch you, he curls them just right so that he’s rubbing along your most sensitive spot.

You reach to grip onto his bicep as you do your hips roll down into his hand, “Such a dirty girl, you like fucking my hand?” he practically growls his question, as his teeth nip at the swell of your breasts. 

Stiles looks up at you moving to press his lips to yours with a barely there kiss, “Yes S-Stiles” you whimper as he picks up his pace, the heel of his hand brushing furiously against your clit. “Shit! Gonna come” you cry out louder than you meant to, your walls begin to flutter and Stiles smirks at you, he’s practically telling you to do it with those golden brown eyes so focused on you.

You couldn’t stop the orgasm that rolled through your body if you’d tried. You clung to Stiles’ shoulders tightly, as he continued to work you through it. You whimpered when he your eyes fluttered open, as he pulled his fingers from your pussy and sucked them between his lips. “Fuck, I forgot how sexy you look when you come” he groans roughly pressing his lips to yours as his fingers pull down the top of your dress. “Such a dirty girl, no bra baby” he purrs his thumbs brushing across your nipples slowly, before rolling them against his forefinger, you arch your body against him feeling his cock rock hard beneath his boxers.

“I knew there wouldn’t be much point” you giggled slightly, a blush creeping across your cheeks. “Take these off baby” you pout, snapping the waistband of his boxers against his hips, Stiles grins and quickly tugs them down his legs, while you do the same with your panties dropping them off of the side of the bed. 

“Keeping it on huh? Kinky” Stiles grins and you giggle shaking your head at him, “Wanna take a seat” he asks licking his lips, you already know what that means. You surprise him when you get onto your knees quickly, straddling his chest and pushing your pussy towards his face as you grip his thick cock in your hand at last. Stiles groans deep in his chest when you swirl your tongue around the swollen head, “Fuck you’re a genius” he murmurs, hands gripping onto your ass cheeks tightly as he spreads them slightly.

He flips the skirt of your dress over your ass, so that it reveals your naked ass and pussy to him. When he gently blows air across your heated, slick pussy you visibly shiver, hands practically slapping against his thighs to stop yourself from falling forwards. Then his mouth is everywhere, you can feel him biting at your ass and thighs, as you wrap your lips around his cock, loving the way that his hips jerk upwards into your mouth.

You moan around his length as he pulls you down fully onto his waiting mouth, his tongue immediately pushes inside you, thrusting slowly exploring everywhere he can reach. You just barely manage to keep up you movements on his cock, you pull off of him a moment to take a breath, keeping up your movements with your hand, your grip is firm as your work the wetness from your mouth around him. 

Twisting your wrist every time your hand slides down his length, Stiles moves his tongue, flattening it against your sensitive bundle of nerves as you head drops to his thigh, continuing to work his cock in your hand the best you can.“Fuck Stiles” you whimper when he swats at your ass gently, you move your lips back to his cock, taking him down futher this time moving your hand to rest on the bed. His hits the back of your throat as he starts fucking up into your mouth, as he sucks your clit between his lips.

You come hard all of a sudden as Stiles makes you choke on his cock, your eyes roll back and you just about manage to pull off of him and collapse against his leg, panting desperate and sensitive as hell as you twitch against his lips.

Stiles laps up every last drop that falls on his tongue, his obscene moans echoing around the room. When you let out a deep breath, he sits up and helps you climb off of him, as every part of you shakes, you collapse beside him still half panting but you’re also giggling.

“I think I passed out” you laughed as he kissed your cheek gently, smiling at your blissed out face, his fingers cupping your cheek fingers sliding into your hair slightly as he pulls your lips to his. 

Leading you in a gentle passionate kiss that has you feeling like you’re floating, tasting yourself on his tongue, but you can’t find it in you to care. When you finally need to breathe, you both pull away his eyes are hooded and somehow darker than usual then he licks his lips. “We can stop if you want a rest” he assures you with that panty dropping smile, one that he is still aware that he possesses. If he only knew what you would do to see that smile all the time, then you may have been in trouble.

“Wanna see you, can we take this off?” Stiles asks making you smile, you nod and stand off the bed. You turn away from him as you bend over. Unable to stop the giggle that leaves your lips when he groans deep in his chest at the sight. You make quick work of unzipping the boots and kicking them off to the side. “You’re gonna be the death of me baby” he grins, gripping his hard cock in his hand as he watches you slowly pull the dress over your head, revealing the rest of your body to his greedy eyes.

Stiles moves quickly so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs just about touching the floor as he reaches for you. You smile at him a little shyly under his heated gaze as you climb into his lap, he lifts you holding on your ass and you line his cock up with your entrance. “Ready?” you breathe and he nods immediately, spreading his legs a little further apart as you begin to lower yourself, still loving the way that he stretches you better than anyone else.

Stiles grits his teeth as every inch of his cock is squeezed into your tight pussy, your hands are gripping his broad shoulders hard, your forehead dropping against his when you’re finally full. Your ass fits perfectly against his lap once he’s inside you fully, “I love you” he murmurs against your lips.

Your eyes snap open and meet his gorgeous golden brown eyes,you’d dreamed about this man for years before you finally got together. Yet, you still hadn’t got up the courage to even mutter those three words to him.

You can see the worry in his eyes, as his hands gently grip your hips to keep you still. “I love you too” you breathe with a smile, rolling your hips subconsciously causing Stiles to groan as he kisses you hard, stealing any breath you had left in your lungs. 

He pulls back quickly when you start moving your hips alternating between rolling your hips, and riding him slow and hard. Your head drops back as his cock continuously nudges against the sensitive spot inside you, “Shit baby, right there” you cry out and Stiles increases his grip, then he’s slamming up into you until you come around him hard, walls fluttering and grip tight Stiles has to stop himself from coming.

Stiles adjusts his grip on you, as he stands with you in his arms your arms instinctively grip his shoulders tighter as he holds your body tightly to his own.

You’re still a panting mess when you feel him stand, probably still mid orgasm. Your back slams against the wall and you let out a whimper, Stiles meets your eyes and you nod eagerly. He doesn’t move his hips, you know him and you know that look. He plans on teasing you until not one of you can take it anymore. 

Stiles dips his head taking one of your nipples between his lips, sucking eagerly, letting his tongue swirl around the slowly hardening bud. He pulls away with a pop as it leaves his lips, then he blows that torturous slow breath over the wet nipple, groaning when your pussy clamps down around his cock.

He moves to do the same to the other one, this time his teeth scrape along the already hardened bud, you whimper as he rolls his hips, you know he’s slowly loosing his will not to fuck you and you want to push him. “Come on Stiles, fuck me. Wanna come on your cock, be your little slut” you moan against his ear, Stiles growls and the air it forces from his lips is sharp and short across your nipple before his lips return to yours.

His fingers move to your ass, long fingers curling into the skin as he begins to fuck up into you. You love it when he gets like this, he’s rough and calculating every movement.

He pulls back from your lips to soon, even though your lungs are burning for air. “You trust me?” he grunts, shifting his hold on you. You nod straight away, he grins pinning you to the wall with his body. You sometimes forgot just how strong Stiles was. 

Spreading you wide open, you whimper his name when he hooks the back of your knees against the crook of his elbows, fingers still prodding into your ass cheeks. “Fuck, not gonna last long like this” he grunts, loving how tight and perfect you hug him normally, but this is something entirely different.

“Makes two of us” you pant as his hips move, the first move catches you off guard eyes almost rolling into the back of your head, he’s so fucking deep like this. 

He quickly begins a hard and fast pace, until he’s practically snapping his hips up into yours. You cry out loudly, screaming his name as he pins you to the wall the best he can while fucking you mercilessly.

“Fuck you’re tight” he grunts, you’re squeezing him like a vice, every muscle in his body is tight and ready to snap.

“Stiles, I can’t, so deep. Fuck, shit I’m so close” you cry out loudly as your clit is trapped perfectly between you, your nails leaving angry red lines across his shoulders as you fight to keep him against you. 

“Do it baby. Fuck, right there with you” he growls deep, you’re not sure if you make any noise when you come but you feel like your body explodes with pleasure. 

Stiles is right behind you, three of four sloppy thrusts and he’s pulsing inside you, your walls still fluttering around his sensitive cock. Carefully he lowers your legs, he kisses you hard trapping your body between his and the wall. You moan against his lips, your legs so week you have no idea how he’s standing. 

Stiles makes a noise you’ve never heard as he falls on his back, taking you with him you land on his chest and he grunts in pain on impact. “Fuck that hurt” he laughs, you join his laughter as soon as you know he’s okay. He shakes his head before dropping it back against the carpet, you sigh happily laying your head against his chest.

“You’re such a dork” you laugh feeling his chest shake a little as he laughs beneath you. 

“Yeah, but you loooove me” he grins pressing a kiss to the top of your head, you can’t help but smile because hell yeah you do.


	9. I'm Sorry What Was That?

This Is Day 20 Of Kinktober

Words: 3538

Kinks: Breeding Kink, Slight Daddy Kink, Sir Kink, Dirty Talk, Rough Sex, Dom Stiles, Sub Reader, Hair Pulling, Spanking

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x (OC) Brooklyn/Brooke This one is for my girl 

Summery: Stiles and Brooklyn have been together for the longest time, he’s in the FBI, has his dream job and his dream girl. Does he want more though?

Brooklyn and Stiles had been together for what felt like forever, in the most perfect way. They had met at school where they were best friends for years, right up until senior year, when Stiles had finally confessed his feelings to her one night. What followed that night had been nothing short of incredible, to this day they still found themselves looking back on it fondly. The pack still met up every now and then, when they could. Everyone was so busy with their lives now that it didn’t happen nearly as often as they all would have liked.

Stiles had aged perfectly in her opinion, he was still so handsome, but he was less clumsy than he used to be. The FBI had kinda calmed him down, though he was stronger than he had ever been. But when Brooklyn looked at him she still saw her spaz, the skinny guy with sarcasm in spades, the guy who could make her laugh even when all she wanted was to do was cry. When they were alone or with the pack that was still who he was, at work she knew he was a little different. 

They’d been through a lot the last few years, discovering that they couldn’t do it without one another. They loved each other more than they ever thought possible, life was finally starting to go the right way for them. They were together with their own home, both had really good jobs that they loved. They were still missing that time together, more than either of them would ever let on, but they coped because they still got to see each other every day even it was just for a few hours.

The sun was bright when she woke up with it practically shining in her eyes, she could hear Stiles breathing gently beside her, soft snores falling from those perfect lips. Rolling over in bed she smiled at the sight before her, he was always so perfect in the morning, so peaceful and carefree, just like he had been that first day they’d met, but a lot has happened since then. Brushing her fingers through his thick hair she grinned when he leaned into her touch. Brooklyn giggled when Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, until his head was resting on her chest. He nuzzled against her slightly, before groaning gently, “Good mornin’ gorgeous” Stiles’ husky voice rumbled against her breasts. 

“Morning handsome, you hungry?” Brooklyn asked sweetly, Stiles hummed against her skin as his fingers skimmed along her sides, before reaching down to cup and squeeze her ass. “Not for that you dork, for actual food?” she laughed hearing his stomach rumble.

“You gonna make me breakfast in bed” he grinned moving to press a few soft wet kisses against her neck.

“Not if you keep doing that” she breathed out a shaky laugh.

“I can wait, I can just eat you out for now baby girl” he practically growled, and Brooklyn whimpered when his fingers brushed her inner thighs, his hard cock pressed between them brushing against her hip as he shifted. 

Suddenly a throbbing pain reminded her she really had to go pee and now, “Stiles, I gotta go to the bathroom” she sighed softly as Stiles pulled away from her and he smiled. Getting out of bed she grabbed one of Stiles’ plaid shirts from the floor, pulling it over herself she smiled happily, throwing him a wink. 

“Fuck, you know I love it when you wear my shirt. Don’t be long, princess” he warned and that tone of voice always made her shiver, she left the bedroom on shaky legs, heading for their bathroom just down the hall. Exiting the bathroom she held a hand over her stomach, she knew she was hungry and then it rumbled, dampening the idea of going back to bed ever so slightly. So she decided to head down and make their breakfast after all, he’d only want it the second they were done anyway, then there would be less time to cuddle and she’d missed that.

Tip-toeing her way downstairs she headed for the kitchen, one of her favourite rooms in the house. As she busied herself with the breakfast she gasped a little when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, one of his arms moved to brush the hair from her neck and over one shoulder, “I missed you princess, I thought we were gonna wait” Stiles mumbled against her neck, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin.

Taking a deep breath she kept her eyes one what she was doing, with some difficulty. “Well if we eat now, then we get longer in bed don’t we?” she smirked hearing him groan as he released her, taking a seat at the table. 

“Okay, you might be right. I’ll let you off” Stiles conceded with a small chuckle, watching her move around the kitchen with a fond smile on his lips.Once breakfast was ready they sat beside each other, Stiles shared stories from work and Brooklyn did the same. The morning sun streaming through the window of the kitchen, once they had finished Stiles groaned with happiness. “You’re the best girlfriend ever, that was incredible” he sighed leaning back in his chair, glancing over at the woman he loved who was looking at him, licking her lips.

His eyes didn’t stray from hers as she got up from the table, she walked towards him slowly his plaid shirt brushing the tops of her thighs. “You’ve been so busy all week, I feel like I haven’t see you” Brooklyn pouted the way she knew drove Stiles mad, Stiles chewed his lip watching her move towards him. 

“Come here” he purrs biting back the smirk forming on his lips when she straddles him, her feet brushing the floor just slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. “Missed you too baby girl, wanna go upstairs and play” he grinned, but Brooklyn had other ideas. 

Her hands moved from around his neck and pushed under his t-shirt, fingers running over his abs, loving the way that his muscles flexed under her touch. Stiles lifted his arms and she tugged it over his head, hands running over every inch of his body she could. The fresh cuts that littered his skin, received a gentle kiss from her and Stiles moaned when she rolled her hips over him. “Do you somehow get sexier every damn day” she groaned as her nails raked down his chest. 

Stiles grit his teeth at the sting of her nails, “Brooke baby, I need you to get up. Because what I wanna do to you right now, this chair just can’t handle” Stiles growled helping her stand from his lap. Stiles grinned, the simple black boxers hugging his hips and that perfect ass. 

When Stiles stood from the chair Brooklyn stumbled back slightly, as her legs started to shake beneath her. She knew that look, he got her every time with it. “Stiles” she warned trying to hide her smile as her back hit the counter.

Stiles smirked at her not even trying to hide it as he stalked towards her, like a hunter would their prey, “I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked seductively as his body pressed up tightly against hers.

“Sorry, sir” she gasped looking at the floor, her stomach rolling when his finger presses against her chin forcing her eyes to meet his golden brown ones.

“Good girl” he smiles, then Brooklyn finds herself squealing when he hauls her over his shoulder, in a fireman's lift. “Let’s go and teach you to remember your manners” he laughs, smacking her almost bare ass as he heads towards the stairs.

She does her best to cling to his back, she knows he won’t drop her but that isn’t why her heart is racing at a million miles an hour. This is the Stiles that not many other people from his past ever get to see, the rough domineering side that has her currently turning into a puddle.

There’s a few more slaps to her ass as he walks up stairs that has her squirming and giggling in his arms, the bedroom door opens and bounces off of the wall, when Stiles walks in and tosses her down onto the bed. A squeal leaves the young woman’s lips when Stiles pounces on her again, his fingers going straight for the buttons of his shirt that she’s wearing. Once it’s undone she helps him pull it from her body. Leaving them both skin on skin, Stiles ducks his head pressing his face into her breasts, leaving little red marks as nips and sucks the flesh. 

He pulls back quicker than she would like, and Brooklyn falls back on the bed where she pouted at him, her chest panting as he moves to the edge of the bed and pats his knees. “Get your sexy ass over my knee baby, how many do you think you deserve” Stiles growls and she rushes to do as he asks, feeling the wetness begin to pool between her legs.

Finally over his knees she lets out a shaky breath then answers, “Ten sir” she whimpers as his fingers brush across her wet entrance, Stiles hums as he removes his fingers his fingers skimming across her ass cheeks teasingly.

“You sure that’s enough?” he asks keeping his tone light but serious.

Brooklyn shivers at the intensity in his voice, which isn’t helped when she meets his eyes, “Yes, Sir” she breathes out heavily, pushing back into his hand making her back arch perfectly.

“Okay princess, that’s perfect. Want you to stay right there, look so fucking beautiful” he groans as his other hand brushes across her nipples. “Count for me” he murmurs as an afterthought and she adds a quick ‘yes sir’ pushing back into his hand again.

When the first smack echoes around the room she lets out a drawn out moan, “One” she whimpers, and the second one is close behind on the other cheek, “Two” she breathes, head dropping onto the duvet. She counts out the next four which come thick and fast, two to each cheek just as hard as the first two. “Sir please” she cries out as he runs a soothing hand across her ass.

“Your ass looks so fucking perfect all red for me, you know the rules princess, want me to stop you just gotta say the word” he assures her she shakes her head, and moans into the duvet. Stiles chuckles squeezing her sensitive ass in his hands, “Speak princess, nothing happens if you ain’t talking to me” he reminds her sternly, as one of his fingers brushes through her dripping folds. 

“Keep going Sir, I was a bad girl. Need you to punish me” she whimpers, spreading her legs a little and Stiles removes his hand causing a moan in protest to fall from her lips.

“That’s my dirty little girl, so good for me” he groans, the next two slaps take her by surprise when they land on her inner thighs, the tips of his fingers just catching her pussy and she almost shoots out of his lap, the pleasure shooting straight to her core. “Brooke baby, you liked that didn’t you?” he chuckles darkly when all she can do is moan, before remembering herself.

“Yes sir, felt good. Please I need something” she cries out as the next slap catches her off guard landing back on her throbbing ass. “Nine” she counts, feeling the sweat as it began to bead across her forehead. 

“Okay baby, last one. You’re doing so good for me, gonna make you come so hard” Stiles groans when he feels her nails sinking into his thigh, “Relax baby” he coos gently, fingers brushing across the stinging skin, she relaxes a little and Stiles smiles. This time when his hand connects with her ass it’s not as hard, but her legs still shake and her head drops into the bed again. 

Stiles presses his lips to her ass and moves her out of his lap, she stays on her stomach panting a little Stiles helps her arch her back again, “Need you sir” she whimpers feeling his breath ghost across her soaked pussy.

“Fuck, look how wet your pretty pussy is for me baby girl, can’t remember the last time you were this wet” he groans, letting his tongue brush through her folds, gently circling her entrance as she wiggles beneath him, tiny whimpers being let out into the sheets. He moves his tongue briefly, instead letting two long fingers push inside her. 

“Oh god” she whimpers pressing back into his fingers, “Please, sir. I need it” she cries out as his tongue circles his fingers still buried inside her. His thumb brushed against her clit as he started moving his fingers slowly.

“You gonna come for me baby girl?” Stiles asks gently. his lips brush across the skin of her reddened ass, fingers rubbing against her sweet spot. Brooklyn isn’t sure she can speak right now so she nods weakly, Stiles pulls his fingers free and she moans in protest. 

“What the hell, Sir!?” She asks in irritation, putting emphasis on the ‘Sir’, as she glared daggers down at him.

“So bitchy, just letting you get comfy baby. Did you want another ten?” he growls giving her a warning tap to her inner thighs. A whimper falls from her lips and her legs drop open for him, Stiles grins then slipping between her legs laying flat on his stomach. 

“Sorry sir, no more. I’ll be good, please” she promises as he pulls her legs over his shoulders.

“Good. Don’t make me tell you again princess” he smirks before pushing his face into her pussy, tongue pushing inside her as deep as he can, he flicks his eyes up to meet hers but finds her head is flung back into the cushions. “Look at me little girl” He growls, pushing two fingers back inside her, her body jolts as she sits up and meets his darkened eyes.

“Sir, I can’t” she pants as her legs tighten around his neck, Stiles begins thrusting his fingers hard and fast, loving the way that she rolls her hips down into his hand.

“You can and you will” Stiles grunts, as one of his hands pushes one of her legs back against her chest. He can feel her begin to pulse around his fingers, he knows just how close she is he can practically taste it. The look in her eyes is doing things to him, “Come for me baby” he grits out and she practically screams his name, legs clamping tightly around his hand as he hums in satisfaction. 

He pulls his fingers from her pussy while she’s still pulsing, her breath coming out in hard pants as she collapses back against the bed. Stiles sucks his fingers between his lips before crawling up her body, leaving little red marks across her skin as he nips and sucks at every new patch of skin. Brooklyn blinks her eyes open to find his tongue swirling around her hardened nipples, she reaches down for his face. Bringing those perfect lips of his to hers, which were slightly swollen from biting into them. “You always make me come so hard sir” she moans against his lips and Stiles grin with pride. 

Stiles makes quick work of kicking off his boxers, before he’s leaning back over her again, his lips move to her ear and she sucks in a breath when his cock brushes her against her entrance, “How’d you want it baby? Want it hard and fast? Slow and deep?” he asks voice deep and commanding, sending goosebumps across her skin.

“I, uh. Shit, you know when you talk like that I can’t think” she breathes out shakily, Stiles chuckles, pulling her earlobe between his teeth. “M-Maybe, slow and deep first. Just wanna feel you sir” she moans as the head of his cock pushed inside her before pulling out again, Stiles gets up on his knees as her legs drop open for him. 

Stiles groans pulling her as close as possible by her thighs, “Fuck, you look so good under me baby girl” Stiles moans, pushing his cock all the way inside until he bottoms out, Brooklyn lets out a gasp as he fills her, wrapping her legs around his hips as he starts his slow deep thrusts, gripping onto her legs tightly with those long perfect fingers.

“Shit Stiles! What about the condom?” she questions momentarily pulled from her blissed out pleasure haze.

He grins down at her and her heart flutters almost as much as her pussy, “Oh baby doll, gonna fuck you so full. You wanna make me a daddy?” he asks groaning a little when she clenches around him. “Okay, I’m gonna keep that one in mind for later” he smirks as a smile broke out across her beautiful face. 

“Really?” she asks gasping when he starts moving again, hitting her deeper than he ever has when he pulls her legs up against his chest, her ankles pressed against those perfect broad shoulders. 

“Oh yeah, really. Can’t wait to make you pregnant princess, doesn’t hurt that I miss watching your pussy filled with my come” Stiles groans when she clenches around him.She bites her lip looking up at him and he can’t help the way that his hips snap forward, making her scream out loudly. “So pretty when you scream my name” Stiles moans pushing her legs against her chest, and he hits an angle inside her that has her eyes rolling into the back of her head. A surprisingly powerful orgasm hits her from nowhere. “Oh fuck baby, that’s it come on that cock” he growls pushing her through her orgasm.

When she comes down she’s panting, but Stiles doesn’t stop there he flips her over onto her stomach. Stiles pulls her hips up roughly, and her hands slap against the headboard as she fights to hold herself up. “Fuck, Sir. You gonna come in my pussy? Make me beg for it?” she asks deviously, looking over her shoulder at him as she pushes her ass back into him.

Stiles groans a slap landing on her still reddened ass, she whimpers but shows no signs of stopping, “Oh baby girl, you’re gonna beg harder than you ever have in your life” he grunts slamming his thick cock inside her roughly.

“Oh fuck” she screams nails digging into the bed as Stiles roughly grips her hips, she can barely keep herself up, if it weren’t for Stiles’ rough hands on her hips she was sure she’d be face down by now. He’s pounding her into the mattress so hard, the only noises in the room is the pounding of skin on skin, the wet noises as Stiles fucks her as hard as he can. 

“Take that cock baby girl, gonna fill you up with my baby. Come for me Brooke, wanna feel you squeeze my cock. Love this perfect pussy” Stiles growls, wrapping fist around her hair he pulls her back roughly, her hands leaving the bed as her back arches painfully, the slapping of skin gets louder as Stiles’ feels his hips begin to stutter. 

“Come on daddy, fill me up” she moans loudly, the pain surging through her scalp and her back, the way that his fingers digging into her hips.

“Oh, f-fuck yeah” Stiles growls as he comes, Brooklyn follows shortly after feeling his warm come push deep inside her. 

“Holy shit” she pants as she collapses on the bed, Stiles’ sweat covered body drops down on top of her and she laughs through a huff of breath. “Baby, you a bit bigger than you used to be, kinda crushing me” she groans and Stiles whimpers a little, letting his cock slip out of her tight pussy.

“Jesus fucking christ” Stiles grunts, pulling her onto his chest and he wraps his arms around her, “Nothing feels better than you baby girl” Stiles smiles brushing the hair from her beautiful face.

Brooklyn smiles up at him both of their chests still heaving, “I know the feeling Stiles, did you mean it though?” she asks a little nervously, as her fingers comb through his slightly longer than usual hair.

“You know I did princess, we’ve talked about it. I dunno I just know you’d look even more beautiful with my baby growing inside you” he smiles, fingers gently brushing over her stomach. She smiles up at him brushing lips across his, “I didn’t hurt you did i?” he winces slightly seeing the bruises already forming of his fingers on her hips.

“No baby, not more than I wanted” she replies quickly, linking her fingers with his.

“God I love you baby” he whispers against her lips.

“I love you too Stiles Stilinski” she smiles gently, keeping her head on his shoulder she snuggles close to him.


	10. I Want You To Take Advantage Of Me

This Is Day 22 Of Kinktober (I Know I’m behind!)

Words:5337

Kinks: Cheating, uniform (Kind of), Dirty Talk, window sex, so I guess slight public sex?

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x Reader/You

Summery: You’re sitting alone at a bar after a fight with your boyfriend, when he shows up to drag you home you meet Stiles and Scott. The two FBI partners you don’t remember meeting. You work with Scott’s mother, so at least that part isn’t strange, when you tell Stiles you can’t go home he offers you his and Scott’s place to stay for the night, how will your night go?

You were at the bar, the one that you ran to every time you and Jamie had a fight. He was being a particularly large dick head today. He may have been your boyfriend for a long time, but you couldn’t help but long for more. He was steadily become more distant than you thought possible, you barely talked anymore. You were lonely, the only time he showed any sign of paying you attention was when he wanted to get laid. 

The glass in front of you had been empty for about twenty minutes, you were lost in your daydreams. Your distracted swirling the little red stick in your glass, a deep sigh falling from your lips as you tried to convince yourself that you should probably head home soon. A small group of guys comes into the bar, bringing lots of laughter and noise into the small room with them. Rolling your eyes to the ceiling you try and sink back into the bar, making yourself as small as possible, you still had your scrubs on from the hospital and you really didn’t need the sexy nurse jokes right now.

You’d wished that it had been colder tonight, so that you would have at least remembered your coat to cover you up. You feel someone beside you and visibly tense, you know that smell and those boots immediately. “What the fuck do you want, Jamie?” you grumble under your breath, finally signalling the bartender for another drink. 

“I’m here to bring my girlfriend home, where you belong” he replies, his voice taking that edge that you don’t like one bit, not helped when he moves even closer to you.

“I told you when you texted, I don’t want to come home right now. I need time away from you. I can’t even stand to look at you right now” you replied with a sigh. However when his hand wrapped around your elbow your eyes snapped to his, seeing the look on his face made you feel sick. “Get your fucking hands off of me, now” you spit angrily, as his grip tightens fingers digging into your skin.

“Yeah, no fucking way” he growls tugging you so hard that he pulls you off of your stall. 

Suddenly a voice interrupts your argument, a hand clasps Jamie’s shoulder. “Hey buddy, why don’t you let the lady go” the voice commands, as you continue to struggle against your boyfriends grip.

“Mind you own fucking business man” Jamie spits attempting to shrug the guy off, the guy doesn’t move simply stands his ground. 

“I said, let her go. Now. Or I’m gonna make you regret it” the guy growls, an unexpected shiver runs up your spine at the sound. The stranger grabs Jamie’s other wrist when he laughs, the one that’s currently tightly wrapped around your elbow. He squeezes and from the noise Jamie makes the guy isn’t being gentle about it. 

Jamie releases you with a pained yelp and you stumble backwards, falling over your own feet you rush into the bathroom. Throwing yourself against the sink in there, your eyes flicking up so you’re looking into the mucky mirror. You were struggling to get your head around it, Jamie had never been physically violent with you, at least not until tonight.

You gasp in shock when the bathroom door slams back against the wall, “Shit! Sorry, little heavy handed” the stranger from earlier apologises, holding up his hands showing you that he meant no harm. “Just thought I would come and check up on you, you doing okay?” he says quietly as he approaches slowly, you nod swallowing the nerves. 

“T-Thank you, for that out there” you breath out suddenly and he smiles, and you swear your heart stops at the way it reaches those brown eyes.

He waves you off with a shrug, “S’nothing” he replies, “May I?” he asks gently, nodding towards the mark slowly blooming across your skin, in the perfect shape of your boyfriend's fingers. “My partner sent him home to cool off, did you know him?” he informed you, the question hanging thick in the air as his fingers brushed over the bruise, causing your stomach to clench.

You had no idea what the hell was going on with you, “He’s my boyfriend, or was. I dunno so much now” you breathe out quietly, shifting your eyes to look at your feet, the uncertainty of what you should do now was bubbling up in your stomach. “Maybe I should have just gone with him, I don’t have anywhere to go now” you sigh more to yourself running a hand through your hair. 

“Okay, just uh, take a seat, try and breathe” the guys says gently, a surprised yelp leaving your lips when his long fingers wrap around your waist and he hoists you up onto the counter, like you weigh nothing at all. “Let’s start at the beginning. My name is Stiles Stilinski, I’m with the FBI” he explains holding out his hand, you reach out and take his hand in yours.

“Y/N” you smile, “I’m a nurse, just down at the local hospital” you explain and he smiles gently.

“Noble job, makes sense. You will probably know my partners mom then, Melissa McCall?” he questions resting his hands either side of your knees, you know he’s trying to distract you but you don’t mind. You quite like it, it’s nice to just have a conversation with someone. It clicks then you remember her telling you about how proud she was of her son, that he and his best friend Stiles were rising quickly in the ranks at the FBI.

“Yeah, I know Melissa, she’s actually been a massive help ever since I started. She actually mentioned you and Scott” you explain with a smile, which quickly drops.

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad was it?” he laughs a little, before he pulls back and that serious face is back again, “Wait, what is it?” he asks careful not to upset you when he lays a hand on your knee, you barely even notice it's there.

“I just- I made so many friends when I started at the hospital. Now, I have nobody, I pushed them all away because he told me to. Told me he would leave me if I kept talking to them, I don’t have anyone. I guess I could stay in a motel or something” you know you’re starting to ramble but you can’t seem to stop yourself. Stiles takes your hand in his and his eyes meet your watery ones as you try to fight back the tears. “I’m sorry, this isn’t your problem” you sigh, rubbing your hands with your free hand.

“It’s fine, really. Besides, kinda sounds like you could use someone to talk to” he smiles, giving your hand a small squeeze. “He sounds like a dick and that’s me being polite, he definitely doesn’t deserve someone like you, nobody deserves what you’ve been through” Stiles sighs.

You don’t know why you do it, maybe it’s just because he’s being nice, it sure as shit doesn't hurt that he is by far the hottest guy you had seen in forever. But the second he’s stopped talking your lips are on his, hands fisting in his suit jacket. Stiles lets out a surprised squeak noise, but he kisses you back for a second before he’s pulling back. “I’m so sorry” you gasp, clapping a hand over your mouth, as he stumbles back a little.

Stiles runs a hand through his hair, a finger scratching at his jaw before he looks back at you. “Don’t apologise, really. Any other time, I’d be on you quicker than a fly on shit. But, I just don’t think you’re thinking properly at the minute” he says quickly, like he has to get it out before he can’t say it. 

You’re blushing as you smile at him, “Thanks, I think” you giggle a little, and he’s smiling that smile again.

So, uh. This might sound odd, especially after what just happened but I figure you know Melissa, you must know Scott?” you nod remembering meeting him briefly, when he came to bring his mom lunch. Tell me where to go if you don’t want to, but I figure you probably know I’m not some psycho, it’s only me and Scott and he’s out right now. So did you wanna crash at our place. You can call Melissa and check me out if you want, well ask her about me you know what I mean, I just-” he trails off when you hold your hand up and start giggling. 

“You’re so adorable, I thought I rambled” you laughed when he playfully rolled his eyes at you, his own smiling at those lips. You thought about his suggestion a moment, he was right you did trust him, you very much doubted he was a crazy person at least not in a murder you in your sleep way. And right now, this late at night, unless you wanted to go back to your house and see the dick from hell it might just be the best offer. You fought the urge to chew on your lip as you smiled at him, “So if you’re sure that would be amazing” you grinned tugging into a hug, feeling those tears brimming in your eyes again. How the hell was someone so sweet to a perfect stranger.

“Were you wanting to head back now?” he asked trying to hide his smile as he pulled back to look at you. 

You really did want to go back now, but the poor guy had just got here for a night out with his friends and co-workers, or so you assumed. “I really don’t want to ruin your night, you should go back to your friends. You’ve already helped me so much. Just uh, come get me when you’re done?” you mumble as the blush creeps up your cheeks.

Stiles chuckles at that and gives you another sweet smile, “Honestly you’d be doing me a favour, was kinda dragged out tonight. Scott insisted, you know how it is. How about you finish your drink, then we can go?” he asked gently, taking your hands so that he can help you down from the counter he had placed you on.

“Yeah, okay. Sounds good and thank you Stiles really” you smile giving his arm a gentle squeeze as you walk past him. Taking a deep breath you walk out back into the bar. The noise quickly surrounds you, so different from the quiet of the toilet. You think that you’re relieved but you aren’t completely sure. 

Stiles walks up behind you resting a hand on your shoulder, “You’ve got this” he assures you, like he can read your mind. You watch as he walks past you and back over to his friends, you see Scott straight away, he gives you a friendly smile and wave. Before Stiles tugs him towards him, and whispers something in his ear. Scott nods and smacks his best friend on the shoulder, giving him an understanding smile.

You tear your eyes away from the pair, realising that they aren’t unlike siblings. You remember Melissa saying just how much time Stiles used to spend at her house, when he and Scott had been younger. Not wanting to intrude you take your seat back at the bar and grab your drink, you down it quickly, signalling the bartender for another. You can’t shake the way his voice had changed or the way he grabbed you, what the hell had changed that badly that you hadn’t even noticed. You didn’t want to remember his hands on your skin, your fingers ran across the marks on your arm and you winced. 

You were just as quick with your next drink, before you got a chance to order a third Stiles was at your side. “You ready?” he asked holding out his arm for you, giggling a little at his behaviour you jump down off the stool and take his arm. 

You walk from the bar together, Stiles tells you that he and Scott only lived a short ten minute walk away. Which is great except for the fact that air has cooled significantly since you had entered the bar, and you’re starting to feel the cold biting at your skin. Stiles can feel you shivers as you cling to his arm, the cool air making those few drinks hit you just that little faster. When he stops suddenly you frown up at him in confusion, crossing your arms over your chest to try and push back the chill. 

Stiles shrugs out of his suit jacket and hands it to you, “Here, take this. I don’t want you freezing before we get back” he winks at you as you take it from him, quietly thanking him as you push your arms into the sleeves. It’s big and practically swamps you, but he smells so good and it’s surprisingly warm. 

The pair of you don’t talk to much on the way back after that, but the silence is comfortable. In fact you realise quickly that it’s nice to have his company, something you haven’t felt around a guy since you had first gotten together with Jamie.

You walk into a beautiful building, “First off, please don’t judge me. Scott wanted the biggest room after we got promoted a few months back” Stiles mutters out quickly as you wait outside the elevator.

You step inside with Stiles feeling a little nervous, Stiles presses the button for the penthouse and you can’t help but look at him, trying your best not to laugh. “Oh really? Just Scott huh?” you mock cheekily, giggling a little when Stiles’ blush gets darker and he rubs the back of his neck.

Stiles laughs awkwardly, but the two of you are interrupted when the doors open on Stiles’ floor, the only door on this floor. Stiles pulls the keys from his pocket, holding out his arm he leads you inside before closing the door behind him. “You, uh. Want something to eat? Or drink?” he asks heading into the open kitchen. 

“Maybe, more alcohol. If you’ve got anything, just after tonight I could use it” you breathe out, heading over to the massive window which is practically a windowed wall. It overlooks the area perfectly, leaving you momentarily speechless. “Holy shit, this is beautiful” you breathe out as Stiles comes to stand beside you, he hands you your drink and nods in agreement.

You swallow nervously as you turn to face him, Stiles looks down at you with a questioning look, like e knows you want to ask something. “Could I borrow something to wear for tonight? I just don’t wanna sleep in these too” you sigh tugging at your scrubs, Stiles gives you a friendly smile. Telling you to follow him, you do and he leads you into his bedroom. You take a seat on his bed as Stiles looks through his draws. 

“You can change in here, I’ll just go order a pizza or something” Stiles says kindly laying the clothes on the bed for you. Grabbing his own clothes before heading to the door. You thank him as he leaves, quietly closing the door and leaving you to your thoughts. You can’t even deny that you are seriously attracted to this man, he’s amazing. So far he’s done more for you in an hour than Jamie has in years. 

You can’t stop thinking about his lips, the way they had felt against yours when you’d kissed him. You head into the on-suite bathroom, since Stiles’ bedroom has the same window walls. You leave the trackie bottoms he had given you, since the alcohol coursing through your system is starting to warm you up. You pull on the green plaid shirt doing up the buttons, happily surprised with just how long the shirt comes up on you. You tug on the boxers, they’re a little snug but they’re comfortable, finally you feel yourself already more relaxed. 

Heading back into the living room area, it’s still empty so you take a seat on the couch, kicking your feet up underneath you. You admire the view while sipping your drink, “Hey” Stiles’ voice surprises you a little as he takes a seat next to you. But you turn to smile at him, finding his eyes lingering on your naked legs, “Pizza should be here soon,” he mutters distractedly, quickly downing his own drink and pouring another, from the glass bottle on the table.

Your fingers brush the top of his hand, and watch as his flick between your hand on his and back to your eyes. “Thank you for everything Stiles, I really do appreciate it” you breathe out quietly, licking your lips as your eyes look down at his lips, the corner of his bottom lip is caught between his teeth.

“Yeah, sure. Anytime” Stiles smiles moving to link his fingers with yours, “I’ll take the sofa tonight, you can take my bed” Stiles offers running his free hand over his leg, it doesn’t escape your notice that those sweatpants fit Stiles perfectly.

After you finish your drink you shift closer to him on the sofa, your knees brushing against his thigh. “We can share, if you’re okay with that? I wont kick you out of your own bed” you reply quietly, your thumb brushing over the back of his hand and across his knuckles.

“You sure?” he questions huskily, as you lean in closer nodding at him. Your lips so close to touching, you can feel his breath gentle against your lips. Your heartbeat is loud in your ears, your skin feels like it’s on fire and stomach tightens. 

You lose all control when Stiles tucks some hair behind your ear, and you finally close the distance between the two of you. Inhaling deeply as you finally press your lips to his again, your hand gently cupping his cheek when he didn’t back away. The kiss was brief but felt amazing, Stiles rested his forehead against yours as his hand moved to rest on your knee. “What about your boyfriend?” Stiles asks suddenly, making you swallow hard as you pull back a little to look him in the eyes.

You smile at him sweetly, as you swing your leg over his so you’re straddling his lap. You watch his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he bites into his lip, looking up into your eyes. “You really wanna talk about Jamie right now, it wouldn’t be the first time he fucked someone to get back at me. Honestly I’m done, right now all I want is you” you tell him honestly, leaning over you grab your phone, showing Stiles the message that’s there. It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to, “This is why we argued, I found out about all of these, been happening for years. I work too much apparently” you sigh, moving to get up out of his lap.

Stiles shakes his head hands sliding up to tightly grip your thighs, “I just don’t wanna take advantage of you,” Stiles breathes out as your fingers, brush his collarbone as you feel the length in his trackies swell beneath you.

“Oh sweetie, I want you too. I need a real man to take care of me” you practically purr, as you pop the first button on the shirt you’re wearing. “Say the word, I’ll stop” you breathe heavily, popping the next two, Stiles moves his hands up so his thumbs brush your inner thighs as you continue, to your surprise he doesn’t try and stop you. 

It doesn’t take long until the shirt is fully unbuttoned, his gaze moves back to your eyes his fingers digging hard into your skin. “Oh fuck” Stiles breathes out, as you let his shirt fall from your body onto the floor. You pry his fingers from your thighs and get to your feet, Stiles scoots closer to the edge of the sofa. Watching as you bed over slowly, a groan slipping past his lips as you tug his boxers off and kick them to the side. 

You lick your lips as Stiles just stares a you a little dumbstruck, you giggle as you walk away with extra sway in your hips. “I’ll be in your bedroom, naked” you call out to him, leaving the door open as you look out of one of those large windows. There are a few loud bangs from the other room, you can just imagine Stiles struggling to pull off his clothes as he rushes into the room. Sure enough, you find yourself smirking because before you know it Stiles’ front is pressed tightly against your back, it’s quite clear that he’s stripped off at least his shirt and sweatpants. “If you ask me if I’m sure again, I will kick you Mr FBI” you warn him playfully, dropping your head back onto his shoulder. 

Stiles chuckles at that his lips pressing against your neck, making you shiver. His firm arms move to wrap around you, you can feel his hard length pressing against your ass cheeks. Stiles turns you quickly in his arms, trapping you between him and the cold glass against your back. 

He dips his head quickly stealing your breath when he kisses you hard, nipping gently against your lips, you moan in protest as he pulls away without deepening the kiss, already missing the feeling of them pressed to yours. “This is about you, just do as you’re told” Stiles winks sinking to his knees in front of you, you’re suddenly very glad that the glass is behind you when he takes your foot and rests it on his shoulder. 

You gasp as his fingers spread the lips of your pussy and his tongue licks a wide strip from your centre to your clit. “Holy shit” you whimper fingers tangling into his hair, Stiles runs a hand up your thigh until two of his fingers are pressing against your wet centre.

“You want it baby? Want me to fuck you with my fingers?” he questions huskily, sucking your clit between his lips and you moan his name. Receiving a tap on your outer thigh from his free hand.

“Yes Stiles, fuck. Please, need it” you moan unashamed at the desperation in your voice as your roll your hips down onto his mouth. 

“I knew you’d beg so pretty” Stiles chuckles, slowly sinking his fingers inside of you feeling your pussy flutter around them immediately. “Jesus you’re tight. Don’t worry baby, gonna make you feel good” he groans, his lips returning to your clit, making your back arch as you try to keep your balance. Your legs are shaking, your mind is clouded with pleasure and before you know it Stiles has you on the edge of an orgasm. 

Stiles keeps his moves slow and precise, he finds that spot inside you that has your toes curling. His fingers curl around your hip holding you in place as his fingers pick up speed. “Oh fuck, I can’t-” you mumble quietly, feeling like fire is licking at your skin.

“Come on baby, give it to me” he growls deeply, everything inside you snaps and your eyes roll back as you come hard on his fingers, unable to stop the scream of his name. Stiles continues to push you through your orgasm, until you’re a panting mess. He lowers your leg for you and presses his lips to your stomach before standing.

“Fuck, not so shy now are you?” you breathe out a laugh, wrapping your arms around his neck as he chuckles and kisses you. This time he deepens the kiss, your tongues sliding lazily against one another. You move one of your hands from around his neck, pushing it between the two of you. He groans into your mouth as your fingers graze against his thick cock, which is pressing against his boxers. 

You push a hand into his boxers, wrapping your hand around his impressive cock. You pull back from his lips as he gasps into your mouth, “It’s not just about me, want to make you feel good too agent” you grinned up at him as you dropped to your knees in front of him. You pull his boxers down his legs, Stiles kicks them to the side as you start to move your hand over him. 

Your tongue moves over your lips as your eyelashes flutter against your cheeks, “Jesus christ” Stiles moans, one hand landing on the window in front of him as his other hand winds into your hair, You smile up at him, before letting your tongue swirl around the swollen tip of his cock. “Your mouth feels so good baby, you’re not so innocent are you?” he groans the question deep in his chest, fingers tightening in your hair as you seal your lips around it and take him into your mouth.

You don’t reply, letting your mouth doing the talking in a different way. Your tongue pushing against the big vein on the underside of his cock, as you bob your head over him taking him as deep as you can without choking. Your hands move to his thighs, doing your best to hold yourself in place as his hips start moving, gently thrusting back into your mouth as your continue to take his cock.

Stiles pulls his cock from your warm wet mouth, his thumb swiping the saliva from your chin as he smirked down at you. You climb to your feet in front of him with his help, soon your pressed back against the window. “Such a dirty girl, anyone could be watching. Seeing just how well your perfect mouth takes my cock” he groans against your ear, hands moving up to cup your breasts. You can feel his wet cock pressed tightly between the two of you.

“Fuck me Stiles, please. I don’t care” you whimper as Stiles chuckles, as you turn around and arch your back, pushing your ass into his crotch. Your hands slap hard against the window as Stiles’ cock nudges against your pussy, slipping through your folds. His hand lands a smack on your ass and you whimper, pushing back harder against him, “Please, Stiles. Need it, hard” you breathe out desperately, causing Stiles to groan deeply.

“Hold on baby girl” he grits out, pushing the head of his cock inside you, then his hips snap forward so he sinks into you with one rough thrust. Stiles runs his hands over your back, as he nudges your legs further apart. “Fuck, that is so tight. You feel so fucking perfect wrapped around my cock” he grunts as he starts to thrust into you, short sharp thrusts that have you screaming his name.

“Faster please” you moan and Stiles wraps his hand in your hair again tugging harshly, as his pace increases, there’s pain mixing with the pleasure now and you can feel yourself nearing the edge. 

“You gonna come baby? Your little pussy is just begging for it” he growls out, his other hand leaving finger marks in your hips. You can’t speak so you just moan in reply, Stiles chuckles continuing the snapping of his hips. The hand on your hip moves between your legs, he starts rubbing at your swollen clit, until you’re practically shivering. 

Stiles tugs harshly, forcing your back against his chest. Wrapping a hand around your waist, after briefly palming at your breasts roughly. His lips pressed to your neck as he nips and sucks at your skin. His body presses yours against the window fully, so that your breasts and hips feel the cold tingle of the glass, your hard nipples stinging a little at the feeling. 

When he starts thrusting again your head drops back onto his shoulder, his thrusts are so rough and perfect, so much of what you need you feel like you’re floating on cloud nine. “G-Gonna, oh god, Stiles” you scream loudly, your nails clinging to his arm around your waist. Stiles growls as you come, clenching around his cock like a vice, his own hand slamming down by your head.

Before you’ve fully come down from the most intense orgasm in a long time, Stiles pulls out of you, leaving you clenching around nothing. 

You whimper as he picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he pushes back inside you with one easy thrust. You hands grip his shoulders tightly nails sinking into his skin, your nipples brush his hot sweat soaked skin and you wince a little at the temperature change.

Stiles distracts you from everything when he claims your lips again, the kiss his messy and breathless as Stiles picks up the same pace as before. His hands falling to grip your ass tightly, you have to release his lips so you can breathe, your head drops back against the glass as you desperately panting for air. “You got another one for me baby girl, just one more” he asks breathlessly, you nod quickly squeezing your eyes shut. “Look at me, wanna watch you come” Stiles groans, slapping at your ass.

You whimper forcing your eyes open and meet those gorgeous brown eyes, every time he thrusts in you push against him. Your eyes are locked on his as you continue to move against one another, “Fuck, I’m close” Stiles breathes out suddenly, you moan as he presses against you harder.

“Me too” you breathe out, Stiles pulls you away from the window, walking you over to the bed he carefully lays you down, spreading your legs wide as he stands at the side of the bed. “Stiles, right there” you cry out as he moves closer, pressing your knees back against your breasts.

The sound of slapping skin fills the air once again, coupled with your mixed moans groans and grunts. Your head drops back and your back arches as you come, “Oh fuck” Stiles growls loudly, his hips stuttering as you grip pulls him over the edge with you.

You gasp through your giggle as Stiles collapses on top of you, you gently brush your fingers through his hair feeling his heart racing in his chest. “You hide that side well” you giggle breathlessly, your other hand drawing patterns into his back. 

“Shit, sorry gorgeous” Stiles groans, forcing himself to roll over and lay beside you, both of your legs hanging off of the bed.

“I liked it” you pout turning your head to face him, Stiles grins at you pushing his fingers to entwine with yours. 

“Yeah well, I can’t kill you yet, haven’t even taken you on a date yet” he smiles, turning on his side you do the same. Loving the gentle touch of his fingers drawing patterns into your hip.

“You want too?” you question surprised and Stiles can’t help but chuckle at your reaction.

“Of course I do. Once you deal with the situation at home. I would love to if you’re up for it?” Stiles tells you honestly, fingers brushing your cheek.

“You’re adorable, for someone who just gave me the best sex of my life” you grin, giggle when he puffs his chest out and grins. “Yes Stiles, I would love to go out with you” you smile your heart swelling in your chest.

“It’s a date” Stiles confirms.


	11. Just Can't Get Enough

This Is Day 24 Of Kinktober

Words: 5251

Kinks: Sub Stiles, Dom Reader, Over stimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Begging, Sex Toys, Car Sex, Sexting Videos, Dirty Talk, Masturbating, Praise Kink, Restraints, Blindfolds. Think that’s it!

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x Reader

Requested. This is for one of my girls :) We had a long talk about this one! It’s taken a while but I really hope that she likes it! She is also one of the first people that I really found I had a lot in common with on here, and her gifs are amazing! She’s amazing! 

Summery: You and Stiles are in a committed relationship, one like you had always wished for. One day after a crappy day at work, he sends you a naughty video and asks you to pick him up. Stiles is clearly in his Sub mode, and that words just fine with you, will you make it home before you show him who’s in charge?

Being with Stiles Stilinski was beyond everything and anything you could ever imagine, he was different to every other relationship you’d ever had. Stiles reminded you everyday just how lucky you were without even trying. Things between the two of you were just so natural, there were so many things that made the pair of you compatible. You wanted the same things from life,the same beliefs, family values the list was endless, your emotional connection was beyond anything you’d ever felt with anyone. Stiles always knew what you were feeling even if you’d tried to hide it from him. 

Now as for your sexual connection, it was something out of this world, something you’d never believed would be possible. Since you didn’t really have the conventional desires, it had taken you by surprise that Stiles had been so receptive when you wanted to try new things, he was right there beside you, after a while he started to suggest his own ideas. Which you’d loved. You were especially surprised that this gorgeous man would let you take control of him, in every single way, in fact he reveled in the release of power. Safe to say that Stiles was your perfect man in every way.

So tonight when she got off work all she wanted was him, but he was working a late shift and couldn’t come over. You laid there in bed, rubbing your thighs together wishing for any kind of relief. But you needed him, so many things had been out of your control today you just needed him to ground you. You rolled over and grabbed your phone from the bedside table, frowning when you noticed a video from Stiles. 

The clip was short only twenty seconds long, maybe he had sent it by accident, after all what the hell could he be sending her. Clicking the video out of pure curiosity, ‘I miss you baby’ you swallowed hearing his husky voice, filled with arousal. The camera panned down between his legs, he was still sitting at his desk, there was an obvious bulge in his black trousers. Made all the more obvious when Stiles palmed himself roughly with those long fingers of his, “Holy fuck” you whimpered when he whined your name before the video cut out. 

You knew he was bating you, unfortunately for both of you, you didn’t have the same kind of control as usual. You quickly dialled his number, it only took two rings for him to answer, “Hey baby” Stiles breathes heavily into the phone and you suck in a breath at the neediness in his voice.

“What are you playing at Stiles? You know what it does to me when you get like this, stop being such a little tease” you laugh lightly, though you know he can hear the very slight warning in your voice. Stiles lets out another whimper, and you have to pull you lip between your teeth to fight off the noise that wants to slip past your lips.

“Can you bring my jeep? Come pick me up tonight when I finish. My lift let me down and I really miss you” he breathed out into the phone, and you smiled shaking your head, opening your bedside draw, you pulled out the spare keys for his car which was parked out the front of your house. 

“Of course I can baby, when do you finish?” you ask sweetly smiling to yourself when an idea pops into your mind. 

“In an hour” Stiles grunts, hearing him shuffle in the chair when other peoples voices fill the phone as well.

“You’re such a dirty boy baby, getting yourself off in front of all of those people” you giggle cheekily into the phone, Stiles lets out a groan under his breath and you know he’s holding back. “I’ll see you soon” you purr with a smirk hanging up before he can answer.

You quickly strip out of your clothes, grabbing one of your shortest high wasted leather skirts and a soft white crop top that meets the skirt, stretching tight across your breasts, your knee high leather boots completing the outfit. After grabbing your bag and putting in the few things you needed, you grabbed your coat and left your house, quickly making your way over to the jeep.

Since getting ready had only taken ten minutes you were going to be early, that however would work very well for the next part of your plan. Climbing into the jeep you tossed your bag in the passenger seat, flicking on the radio you let the quiet music fill your ears. You hummed along as you drove, it didn’t take you long to reach the parking lot, where the guy on the gate smiled and let you in. He knew you fairly well at this point, the parking lot was fairly empty, so you opted to park a little closer to the building, but still mostly in the middle. You took out your phone and sent a quick message to Stiles, letting him know you were waiting for him. 

Turning your phone to video mode you decided to return the favour from earlier, you grabbed the small vibrator from your bag and spread your legs. You pushed one up one the dashboard, while the other laid in the seat next to you bent at the knee slightly. You flicked the front of your skirt up against your stomach, turning on the vibrator you clicked the record button on your phone. 

You were so wound up from the video, from your job and from needing Stiles, that when you pressed the vibrator teasingly between your folds you moaned loudly. You let the tip of the vibrator slip inside you, Stiles’ name slipping past your lips. You slowly pushed another inch inside you, feeling your pussy flutter around the plastic toy, before withdrawing it and circling your clit lightly. You repeated this a few times, each time edging a little more of the you inside you, and slowly applying more pressure to your clit, you did this until your thighs started to shake. You knew that you were close when your hips rolled down against the toy, “Gonna come baby boy, that little tease earlier will cost you tonight” you gasp out the last part as your hips stutter, you turn the speed up on the vibrator, holding it hard against your small bundle of nerves.

When you finally came it rolled through your body slowly, feeling like there was fire licking at your skin, but it still wasn’t enough, you needed more. You ended the video and sent it to Stiles with a smirk on your face. No panties had definitely been a good idea, you closed your legs resting them on the floor again as you looked around, a small giggle slipping past your lips when you realised you’d gotten away with it. 

The ding of your phone caught your attention, 

\-------  
Shit! Are you trying to kill me! That was one of the hottest video's I've ever seen! Fuck I love what you're wearing. Got me hard as a rock, I'll gladly pay any price if it's got you like that!

Wait! You're in the parking lot! Screw it! I'm leaving early I'll be there in five minutes.  
\-------  
I'll be waiting ;) I won't be going easy on you tonight. So get yourself ready ;)  
\-------  
Oh fuck. Yes Mistress.

That last part made you bite back an excited grin, you toss your bag onto the floor at your feet keeping it close enough you could still reach it. Your eyes flicked up to the windshield just in time to see Stiles jogging across the parking lot towards the car. When he made it to the car he flung open the door, quickly moving to sit in the passenger seat. You flick your darkened gaze over to him, watching as he audible gulps. “Good day at work?” you purr at him, resting your hand on his thigh, feeling it tense under your touch. 

“I, uh. Yeah, wasn’t bad. Just missed you” he sighed, as your nails gently ran up the inside of one of his thighs.

You turned to face him properly, sitting up on your knees you pulled back from his body, feeling your heels pressing into your ass. “Pants off and shoes off” you commanded softly, Stiles had wide eyes when he met yours again.

“W-What here, a-are you s-” you cut him off holding up a finger and giving him a glare he knew all too well. 

“I’m sorry. Did I fucking stutter?” you ask with an edge to your voice, that makes him whimper. He shakes his head, “Use your words” you remind him, watching the blush creep across his cheeks.

“Sorry, mistress. No you didn’t” he breathes out, his shaky hands moving to unbuckle his belt. Your hand covers his, and you raise an eyebrow. “Green. I’m okay, just fucking turned on” he mumbles through a moan, when your hand leaves his, and brushes over the outline of his hard cock. 

“Good boy” you praise your voice light and happy, pulling your lip between your teeth as he kicks off his shoes with a smile, his trousers following shortly after. “However, earlier will need to be dealt with. You were a very bad boy, sending me that video did I say you were aloud to touch yourself?” You ask him, the tone of your voice is a warning alone, you know that Stiles can probably tell this is a trap.

“No mistress. I’m sorry” he breathed out almost nervously, your fingers pulled back the elastic letting it ping back against his skin.

“Off. Now” you instructed simply, leaving no room for argument Stiles quickly tugged his boxers down his legs and kicked them off. You smacked his thigh lightly and Stiles whimpered, opening his legs wider for you, his cock resting against his shirt the pre-come leaking out onto the material. “Look at that perfect cock, so hard for me” you smile at him, letting the tips of your fingers brush along the length. Stiles visibly stiffened in his seat, hands fisting at the old leather under his naked ass. “You may come once, but not until I say so. When we get home, we will continue” you explained to him seductively, letting your eyes glance over him leisurely and his eyes remained on yours. “Is that clear baby boy” you purr climbing over the seat and kneeling in the foot well at his feet.

“Yes mistress. I’ll be good” he murmurs his voice shaking, eyes moving down to meet yours.

You smile up at him, letting your hands slowly glide up his thighs, he shifts in his seat a little as you push yourself up higher on your knees. You can see his eyes move from you, as he looks out the windows in search of anyone coming. A harder slap hits his thigh this time, and he whimpers hips rolling up into nothing. “I’m sorry Stiles, am I distracting you, eyes on me. Or you wont come all night” you threaten and he shakes his head rapidly looking down at you with wide eyes, he knows that when you use his name during these times that you mean business.

“No, please. I’m sorry mistress” he begs as your hand wraps around his cock it turns into a whine. 

“Oh sweetie, at a certain point sorry means nothing. Be a good boy now, no touching” you warn him letting your hand start to move over his cock. 

“Yes mistress. I’ll be a good boy” he moans submissively, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Let’s see shall we” you murmur, biting gently into his thigh as your hand continues to pump his thick cock slowly. Out of the corner of your eye you can see one of his hands white knuckling his seat, sucking a small mark into his skin you pull away. Letting your tongue brush the underside of his cock, Stiles’ heavy breathing and moans filling the car quickly. “Don’t you dare” you warn him.

“O-Okay, mistress” he pants heavily, “Can I touch you please” he begs and you flick your eyes up to meet his. That desperate look on his face as wetness pooling between your legs, but you shake your head.

“Oh baby, no. Of course you can’t” you giggle lightly, releasing his cock and climbing into his lap. Stiles lets out a frustrated moan and you smile, tugging on the black tie that he’s wearing until your lips are a breath away from his your other hand tugs his hair back roughly. “You been thinking about me all day then baby?” you smile as your breath ghosts over his lips, Stiles swallows hard not even trying to fight the hold you have on him.

“Y-Yeah, all day” he whimpers as your fingers tighten in his hair, “I didn’t come I promise” he assures you, and you smile happily using his hair to press his lips to yours. You know when you kiss Stiles finds it even harder not to touch you, so this should be interesting. You deepen the kiss and Stiles doesn’t even try and take control of it. His hips buck up under you as your slick pussy rubs over his cock, you moan into his mouth as his cock slips easily through you folds and bumps against your sensitive clit. “Your so wet” he moans blissfully as you pull away from his lips but your hips begin to speed up, hands going to his shoulders.

You tug his head to the side and press your lips to his ear, “It’s all for you baby, touch me” you moan loudly as your nails begin to dig into his shoulders. His hands move immediately pushing up under your skirt and grope at your ass, helping you to move over him. 

“Wanna be inside you, please” he begs as his fingers gripped harder at your ass, the hand that you still have in his hair tightened again, pulling his head back so your lips could slide along his throat. 

You nip at his chin lowering his lips back to yours, “You’ll take what I give you sweetie, I’ll consider it for when we get home” you inform him sternly, he swallows a moan back and nods in understanding as his hips pushed up to meet yours. “You’re gonna come aren’t you?” you question hotly against his lips, he groans and nods.

Then he remembers himself, “Y-Yes mistress, so close” he groans when you climb out of his lap.

You smirk at the way he’s frowning at you, “Baby, I don’t want you getting me dirty, touch yourself, wanna see you come” you purr seductively, sitting back in your seat watching as Stiles grips his length in his hand. He’s perfectly lit with the lights in the parking lot, he starts at a slow pace his hips fucking up into his hand. 

Then his eyes move back to you, “Can I see you mistress” he whines desperately you bite back a smile and spread your legs for him. Stiles whimpers as you lift your skirt, “Can I watch you come” Stiles asks as his hand speeds up along with his hips, you have to bite back a whimper at the desperation in his voice.

“Yeah baby, sounds good. Since you beg so pretty” you breathe out shakily, flipping your skirt up like you had for the video, you let your hand wonder between your legs. Slipping two fingers inside you easily, your eyes move back those gorgeous brown ones as he groans your name. You let it slide this time, as your stomach rolls feeling as the coil inside you tightens. You love watching him get off, it’s one of the sexiest things you’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful” Stiles groans as you push your free hand up inside your top, groping your breast through your lacy bra. You throw your head back against the window as you orgasm hits you, your body rolls into your hand and your pussy flutters around your fingers. 

Stiles’ heavy grunts and moans pull you from your haze, and you move back up removing your fingers. You crawl to Stiles’ side pressing your lips to his ear, as your wet fingers press into his mouth, Stiles lets out a throaty groan and his lips and tongue lavish attention on your fingers, which you aren’t ashamed to say makes you want him even more, “Come for me baby boy” you purr, licking his ear lobe gently. His body ceases the second that the words leave your lips, his muscles tense as he makes that noise you love, it’s one you could never explain, one you know only you can pull from him. “So fucking sexy” you smile against his skin, as his hand drops down onto the seat, as his chest rises and falls quickly breathless pants filling the jeep.

He turns his head so that his nose brushes against yours, “God I love you” he groans quickly pressing his lips to yours, you giggle happily kissing him back.

“We ain’t done yet sweetie” you wink kissing his cheek softly before returning back to the driver's seat, you bend down and pass Stiles his boxers so he can attempt to clean himself up.

You start the engine and Stiles redresses the best that he can, the drive home is filled with sexual tension. Stiles’ hand moves to rest on your thigh just below your skirt, you turn and smile at him your heart thudding in your chest as you continue to drive. You can’t wait to get him home, really see how far you can push him tonight.

Once you arrive home you park in the driveway, pulling his hand from your leg and meeting his eyes. You lean over in the seat, your nose brushing against his, “I’ll meet you upstairs baby boy, I want you naked on the bed, I won’t be long” you tell him quietly before handing him the key and climbing out of the car, with Stiles hot on your heels. 

When you unlock your front door Stiles bolts to your bedroom, falling over his own feet and you can’t stop the laughter from bubbling up and falling from your lips. You grab yourself a strong drink, quickly necking the substance back, before grabbing Stiles a bottle of water for after. 

You walk upstairs slowly knowing very well that he can hear your heels, when you reach the top of the stairs the wood floors make your footsteps echo down the halls. Walking into your bedroom you grin at sight before you, Stiles is just how you had asked butt naked on the bed, cock hard again resting against his stomach. 

“Please mistress” he whimpers helplessly, and you can’t help but giggle.

“Look at you. So hard and desperate for me already baby” you purr circling the bed and placing his water on the bedside table. Stiles’ eyes never leave your body and groan slips past his lips as you pull the white shirt from your body, leaving you in your leather skirt, boots and black lacy bra. Your movements are slow and precise, keeping his body on edge. Walking over to the side of the bed you grabbed the dark red rope, you watched as Stiles gulped as you ran it through your fingers. You laid it on the bed beside his leg, your fingers brushing his thigh, “Oh sweetie, don’t worry. That’s just in case you don’t do as you’re told” you smirked and Stiles nodded catching his lip between his teeth. “Colour?” you checked with a gentle smile.

“So green, mistress” Stiles moaned out and you grinned happily. “Please touch me” Stiles begged, hands fisting at the duvet beneath him. You sat on the edge of the bed with your ass pressed against his leg.

“Where do you want me to touch baby?” you purred, running your nails up his legs slowly starting at his calves, slowly sliding up applying more pressure when you get to his thighs. Stiles whimpers arching into your touch, as your fingers run over his swollen cock, over his stomach, loving the way the muscles clench under your touch. Stiles caves slightly, his hand moving to push up your thigh, you smile sweetly finishing when you fingers reach his neck. “Did I ask you to touch?” you questioned harshly, tugging his hair back making him whimper in pain and pleasure as you fisted his cock and started to pump him up and down in your hand.

His hand quickly dropped from your thigh as you hand sped up rapidly, “Fuck that feels so good” he growls, throwing his head back into the pillows. Your hand stopped and his head snapped up, eyes meeting yours. “I’m sorry mistress” he moaned, his hips arching in search of your hand.

You shrugged climbing off of the bed, grabbing Stiles’ tie from the floor. “I’m so disappointed you bad boy. I’d hoped that I wouldn’t need to tell you again” you tutted, and Stiles whined as you sat by his head. Pressing your fingers to his pouting lips when he tried to speak. “I told you to keep those eyes on me, didn’t I?” you question and Stiles swallows hard, as you slip his tie over his eyes.

“Yes, mistress” he moans as you tap his side, knows what that means a groan leaves his perfect lips as he rolls onto his front.

“And yet, you still won’t do as you’re told” you say simply, as your hand cups his ass tightly, Stiles lets out a strangled moan into the pillow. The first slap you deliver to his ass is measured, only enough to cause a little sting against his skin. Stiles turns his head to the side, his breathing heavy as he stares at the blackness. The second slap is much harder against his other cheek, but Stiles seems to like it proved by the noise he makes, which might mean that its not a punishment, but in that moment you don’t care. The third and final smack lands across both cheeks and Stiles groans your name into the pillow, his hips rolling against the bed. You help him roll over and quickly notice his chest is rising and falling quickly. “You did so good baby” you praise gently pressing your lips to his.

Stiles smiles against your kiss, his hand twitching on the bed like he wants to touch you. You release his lips slowly, Stiles sighs as your lips move along his jaw and down his neck sucking a mark into his soft skin. “Can I touch something? Please mistress” Stiles moans as your teeth nip into the mark you’d left behind. 

You smile before moving your lips to press against his ear, “Since you asked so nicely baby touch that perfect cock for me” you purr as one of your fingers circles his nipples he groans, wrapping those long fingers around his cock, practically fucking into his hand. Sweat beaded across his brow as he moved, his mouth dropped open in that perfect O. You knew he was getting close so you rest your hand on his forearm, “Stop” you breathed gently pressing a kiss against his throat. 

Stiles whimpered but did as his was told, the muscles in his thighs clenching with the effort of holding himself back. You slip the blindfold from his eyes and he blinks them open rapidly, before they focus on you. “Thank you mistress” he breathes out shakily, “Can I make you feel good?” he asks his eyes holding yours, as his teeth chew into his bottom lip.

You lick your lips and happily nod, “I like the sound of that baby” you smile laying down on the bed, Stiles quickly lays beside you. “Kiss me” you instruct him gently, his lips move to yours quickly and he sucks in a breath when your tongue slides out to meet his. 

The kiss is slow and mess and when he pulls away to kiss down your body you have to remember how to breathe, you grab his hair hard as his lips wrap around one of your nipple, sucking it into his mouth his tongue flicks back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves. “So fucking sexy” Stiles growls as he releases your nipple with a wet pop, you can feel your control slipping the more he moves. You shove hard against his chest and giggle when he lands on his back, looking at you with a dopey smile, you know that he knows why you did it. 

You straddle his waist and pull one of his nipples between your teeth gently letting your teeth run along it, Stiles groans pushing his hands in your hair, he isn’t pushing just holding and you like it so you let it go. Every kiss you place against his skin has him shifting a little more beneath you. 

He almost squeaks as you take him all the way into your mouth, you smack his hands away as the grip becomes a little more controlling. You take him to the back of your throat and he grips your hair again, just as tight as before you feel wetness gather between your thighs. Although you know you can’t let him win. You smack at his inner thigh as a warning and Stiles growls deep in his chest, tugging harder, you pull off of his cock and raise your eyebrows at him. “Oh fucking really?” you question heatedly. Stiles whines dropping his head back into the bed again. You grab the rope happy when you see that it’s still on the bed and hold his hands together, wrapping it around his wrists, using the knot you had learned that meant the more that he struggled, the tighter it would get. Stiles shifted up the bed a little as you leaned over his body and tied the remainder of the rope to the headboard. 

“I’m gonna pay for that huh?” Stiles asked knowingly and you just smirked, gripping his cock as you straddled his hips this time. 

You didn’t say anything as you sank down onto his cock, gasping as he filled you fully your ass settling back against his thighs, the heels of your boots scraping against his knees. You watched Stiles as he fought to keep his eyes on you letting out a needy whine, his back arching off of the bed fingers wrapping around the ropes. “You’re gonna beg to come just like I promised earlier” you smiled sweetly giving a gentle roll of your hips.

“Fuck, mistress. I’m not gonna last” he says, letting out a grunt which quickly turns into a moan, when you lift almost all the way off his cock and drop back down harshly. 

“Oh you’ll do as you’re told. And you can ask first.” you practically growl and he whimpers as you keep your movements slow but deep. Your hands press against his chest, nails digging into his skin. “Feel so good baby boy” you whimper and he groans, watching your tits bounce as your pussy begins to flutter around him.

Stiles tugs against his bindings and winces slightly, “Wanna touch you mistress” he wines helplessly, you shake your head feeling yourself nearing orgasm.

“Not happening, I’m gonna come” you cry out loudly raking your nails down his chest, leaving angry red lines behind.

“Fuck I can feel it. I don’t think I’m gonna last” he grunts loudly, rolling his hips up into you. 

“Y-You can and you will” you grit out as your breathing increases rapidly, you catch your lip between your teeth as you look down into his eyes. He looks so lost right now his eyes are glassy as he watches you move. 

“Yes ma’am” he says through clenched teeth, as you lean forward pressing your clit against his groin creating just the amount of friction you need. 

When you come it’s almost painful, it’s so intense your eyes roll back as you practically scream his name while clinging to him. Stiles groans doing his best to hold back his own orgasm, with the way that you’re gripping him tightly and the way you flutter around him. “Fucking shit” you giggle collapsing against his chest and panting.

“Please, let me come mistress” he begs voice trembling, you flick your eyes up to meet his.

Batting your eyelashes you reach up above his head, releasing his arms. Pressing kisses to each one of his wrists, he smiles up at you and his hands rest at his sides. You shake your head biting your lip, you take his hands and resting them on your breasts, he squeezes them gently, his thumbs running over your sensitive nipples. “It’s okay baby boy, you did so well. Come for me” you breathe out hotly and Stiles growls, as you start bouncing on his cock hard and fast. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, loud pleas falling from his lips as his hands move to grab your ass tightly, helping you move as you feel yet another orgasm being ripped from you. Stiles lets out a loud whine as you pull him over the edge with you.

You roll your hips a few more times, helping him ride out his orgasm before collapsing against his chest. “Jesus Christ woman” he pants through his chesty laugh. 

You turn your head to look at him as you rest on his shoulder, pushing his sweat soaked hair from his head, “I didn’t push you to far did I?” you question nervously, as those gorgeous eyelashes of his slowly bat against his cheeks. 

He turns his face to look at you the best that he can and shakes his head with a soft smile, his thumb brushes your lips as he grins, “Honestly, no. I promise, I’ve never been more turned on in my entire life” he winks and you shake your head at him. Sitting up you pull off your skirt and boots, letting them drop to the floor. “Oh, now that’s my girl” he grins kissing your forehead again.

You snuggle back into his chest, biting back as smile when he shifts you, so that you’re laying on the bed instead of him, your legs wrapping around his as he pulls you into him.

“You sure you’re okay?” you smile and he nods rolling his eyes playfully as he kisses the top of your head, when you press yourself into his neck, loving the way he smells all of the time. You smack his chest lightly and he chuckles. “Don’t tease me Stilinski! I’m just checking” you warn him playfully, as his knee pushes between your legs.

“You can make it up to me tonight in the shower” he grins suggestively. 

“I swear this is why i love you” you sigh contentedly.

“Love you too beautiful” he hums as your fingers tickle along his back.


	12. Strawberries And Cream On Me

This Is Day 26 Of Kinktober

Words: 2056

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x Reader

Kinks: Food Play, Oral Fixation, Slight Over stimulation, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, Table Sex, Face Fucking

Summery: Stiles and you have your first anniversary coming up. You decide to surprise him when he comes home from work, with an incredible meal and a rather unique dessert. 

The afternoon had rolled around quickly, quicker than you had expected. After cleaning the house top to bottom, you showered and pampered yourself, before you headed into the kitchen. It was getting close to when Stiles would be home, and you couldn’t work out why the hell you were nervous. The two of you had been together a year today, tonight is going to be the anniversary of your first date together. For some reason you were just as nervous right now as you had been back then. 

The late afternoon turned into night and soon the dinner was ready, it was some fancy recipe you’d found online. You’d burnt your tongue half way through making dinner, so you just hoped that it tasted okay. You were kind of bad a straying from the recipe, this probably wasn’t the best time for that habit to take over, but such was life. You stir the sauce humming softly when long arms wrap around your waist, you jump a little in shock but when Stiles presses his lips to your neck you melt back against him.

“Well, good evening handsome” you sigh happily leaning back against him, as his lips continue to press against your neck, Stiles pushes your hair over one of your shoulders. His lips were perfect, always the right pressure and softness, he knew how to distract you instantly. Your hands fell away from the food and you turned in his arms, wrapping them around his neck. Looking up into those warm perfect brown eyes was one of your favourite things to do. 

“You look gorgeous” Stiles smiles, tipping your chin so that he can press a kiss to your lips. “As always” he adds as an afterthought. 

“I burnt my mouth, with the dinner” you pout at him, slightly sticking out your tongue at him. 

Stiles shakes his head with a smile on his lips. “Oh my poor baby, you want me to kiss it better?” he asks his smile turning into a smirk, as you nod at him with your lip between your teeth. Leaning behind you Stiles flicks off the stove, before turning back to you. He lifts you effortlessly off the ground and you giggle wrapping your legs around his waist, “I won’t drop you! Stop looking at me like that” he laughs lowering you onto the kitchen side away from all of the food. 

“What’re you playing at Stilinski?” you question using you best accusatory tone, but it fades into a moan as soon as his lips move back to your neck. Planting your hands beside your legs as your head drops back, Stiles spreads your legs and steps between them. “What about dinner?” you ask a little dazed, finally pulling your head up to look at him.

When he moves his lips to your collar bones and starts to unbutton your shirt, a moan slips past your lips, as he continues you can’t stop yourself from running your fingers along his shoulder and up into that thick dark hair. “Baby, I love that you wanna feed me” he smiles against your collarbone as he makes his way down into your cleavage. “But what I want just isn’t on the menu” he mumbled the words, but they still make you shiver all over as he continues nipping at the swell of your breasts.

Stiles gets impatient with the buttons of your shirt, simply ripping the rest from your body tearing your shirt from your body, sending the remaining buttons flying off in different directions, you gasp through your giggle as the cold air nips at your skin. A stark contrast to the way his lips feel on your skin. “W-What do you want?” you ask him shakily, you hunger to have him getting the better of you. 

He takes his time leaving open mouth kisses down your body, you use your hands to lean back against the side so Stiles can slide your shorts from your body. Those gorgeous brown eyes flick up to meet yours when your shorts hit the floor, “Gotta taste you baby, missed you” he groans, hands grabbing behind your knees and spreading your legs wide. You cry out with a laugh slipping back roughly on the counter, when Stiles pulls your ass to the edge of the counter. 

Your hips are angled just how he wants them. He smirks up a you before pressing soft kisses to your calves, starting on one leg all the way to the very top of your inner thigh, you clench around nothing, whimpering desperate for more of him. Then just when you think he's going to touch you where you need him, he backs away with a chuckle. He repeats exactly the same movements on your other leg, loving the way you begin to shake under his mouth. "Stiles, please" you practically beg, and those gorgeous eyes snap up to meet yours again, long lashes batting against his cheeks.

Stiles doesn’t say a word, he moves his lips to your pussy, sucking your throbbing bundle of nerves between his lips. You whimper loudly as his tongue flicks back and forth quickly over your clit, you try to push yourself closer to his mouth. Stiles growls into your pussy, loving the way you contract under his lips. A loud squeak fell from your lips when Stiles almost pulled you off of the counter. “Taste so fucking good” he moans wantonly, as he licks through your folds, dipping inside you slightly before repeating the motions, until you were a moaning whimpering mess beneath him. 

Right before you come he pulls back and smirks up at you, “Oh baby don’t stop, please” you pout as Stiles pushes you back upright on the counter. 

“Wait there” he chuckles, falling over his feet on the way to the refrigerator, you couldn’t help but giggle at him as he strolled back with the strawberries and cream from the fridge. “What’cha up to there sexy?” you question licking your lips, watching as he places the items on the kitchen table and walks back to you.

“Feeling a bit peckish” he winks suggestively, grabbing you and hauling you over his shoulder, you let out shriek against his lower back as he smacks your ass. Laying you down on the table he licks his lips, those brown eyes of his so dark with desire that they’re almost black. He grabs the whipped cream shaking it before squirting it, the line goes from between your breasts, back down to your warm wet pussy. He bites into a strawberry eyes on you, you can’t help but bite your lip at the look on his face, not helped as he pulls his shirt from his body. 

Stiles takes another strawberry, his lips sliding over it sensually as he bites into it, the groan that falls from your lips doesn’t go unnoticed, you’d never wanted to be a piece of fruit more in your life. He bends down his body hovering above yours, those red lips press against yours, he slides the strawberry from his tongue onto yours and you groan deeply. Chewing and swallowing the sweet fruit as Stiles sucks your lip between his teeth, letting them slide along your soft bottom lip. “Jesus fucking Christ” you gasp loudly, pushing your hands into his hair as his tongue follows the line of the cream, stopping to suck at your breasts briefly you whimper as he pulls away from them.

He continues to lick up the cream, and your a moaning gasping mess by the time his mouth is back on your pussy. “Stiles, I’m so close” you gasp as his tongue flattens and presses against your clit, he moans in recognition before sinking two fingers into you. Grasping the sides of the table you arch into him, your body feeling like it’s on fire as your stomach tightens. 

“Come on baby, wanna taste you” Stiles growls against your clit, your eyes clamp shut hips arching as you come. Unable to stop the continuous rough roll of your hips against his mouth and fingers.

You come down still shaking, and Stiles is still licking into you like a man starved. You whimper at the over stimulation, but Stiles doesn’t budge even when you roughly tug on his hair. “Stiles baby, it’s too much” you gasp breathlessly, your legs tight around his head as you begin to half fight against him. 

He pulled away reluctantly, biting roughly at your inner thighs as he groans sucking red marks into your skin. “Sorry baby, you know how much I love your pussy” he groans, kissing his way back up his body until his lips are on yours again, the kiss you share is slow but messy.

“I know” you giggle meeting his eyes, Stiles helps your sit up and you slide off of the table onto the floor, much to his surprise. He swallows hard looking down at you, a groan leaving his lips when your delicate fingers move to unbuckle his belt, you making quick work of removing his pants from his gorgeous legs along with his boxers. You laugh as Stiles kicks his way out of his clothes, stumbling back a little. You get to your feet and turn him, pushing him back against the table. He grins at you as you drop back to your knees, his hands tightening against the wood of the table.

His thick long cock lays proudly against his stomach, you lick your lips looking from his cock to his face when your small hand wraps around him. “You want me to suck your cock baby?” you ask in a breathy whisper, Stiles groans deeply, wrapping a hand in your hair and his other hand lands on top of yours around his cock. He positions his cock at your lips and you moan as the large head slips between them.

“Gonna fuck that pretty little mouth” he growls as you move your hand, placing them both on his thighs and his cock immediately hits the back of your throat. You continue to moan around him as he moves, you gag a little when he presses against your gag reflex a little roughly. “Fuck that’s sexy” he grunts, hands fisting in your hair as his hips pick up speed. “My perfect little slut” he moans his head dropping back as you start to whimper, one of your hands moves to push between your legs. Two fingers circle your clit and your feeling so close again it’s maddening. Your nails dig into his thigh as you come, clenching around nothing.

Stiles pulls himself free of your mouth, helping you to your feet. You're a shaking mess when he pushes your front down against the table roughly, his cock finally lining up with your pussy. He slams inside you easily, bottoming out straight away. You can’t remember ever being this turned on, when he moves you’re moaning into the table, hands clawing against the wood, Stiles grabs your hands pulling them behind your back, using them to help him fuck into you hard and fast, his hips are stuttering, you know he just needs the smallest push.

“Fuck, Stiles. Fill me up, please” you half beg half whimper. The growl that leaves his throat is inhuman, he comes hard hips thrusting in and out of you like nothing you’ve ever felt. You come with a scream, the over sensitivity making your legs useless. Stiles catches you before you hit the floor, landing on his back instead with you on his chest.

“Every time, I think sex with you can’t get any better you just prove me wrong” he laughs breathless, chest rising and falling quickly. You blink your eyes open and smile up at him, your body limp aching and shaking.

“Happy Anniversary” you smile lazily, Stiles laughs pulling you closer and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Happy fucking Anniversary baby girl” he repeats the sentiment with that dopey grin you love, as you curl your sweaty body into his.


End file.
